Soul Stealers
by MakaEaterAlbarnEvans
Summary: Maka has an abusive father who is constantly with some other women. One day, her entire life gets flipped around when she sneaks out to go to a concert for the infamous band: Soul Stealers. She becomes great friends with them all, but what happens when the abuse go a step farther. Rating may change in later chapters. Rated T for language. My first fan fic, so be gentle.
1. A Chance Meeting

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER OR ANY OF THE SONGS MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER NOR DO I OWN THE BANDS WHO RECORDED THEM. I OWN JENNIFER THOUGH. not that I'm proud of it. /.\ why did my little girl grow up so terribly. ~_cries~ ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS.  
-

_Oh no! _I thought as I ran out of school. _Crap! I'm gonna be late! I hope Papa is still out when I get home. _But, of course my life just sucks so bad that as I sprinted up my street, I saw my Papa's unmistakable red convertible parked in our driveway. _Damn it!_ I slowed to a walk as I walked up to my front door and paused at the knob. I was debating turning around and staying the night away from home, just hoping my Papa would forget about me not being home by tomorrow. I turned the knob, deciding that it would be highly unlikely that he would.

"Maka! Get your butt in here now!" I heard my papa's angry yell coming from the living room. I slowly crept into the room, cringing when I saw my dad sitting on the couch with his newest whore under his arm. She was clinging to him as though her life depended on it. It almost made me want to throw up, and I was glad that I hadn't gotten lunch that day.

"Yes Papa?" I asked while trying to decide whether he was drunk. Chances are he was, but you never know.

"Where have you been? School ended two hours ago!" I could smell the alchohol on his breath from where I was standing. And I was standing about three feet away from him.

"Well, you see, Professor Stien-" I didn't get very far when Papa lurched unexpectedly from his seat grabbing my pony tail and yanking my hair painfully.

"_Well, you see, Professor Stien ._" He mocked me in a thin high pitched voice before striking me across the face with the back of his hand. "I don't give a _shit _about your stupid teachers. When school ends I want you home _immediantly!_ No excuses! Do you understand me?" I nodded my head. He gave my hair another sharp yank and struck my face again. "I can't _hear _you! I said 'Do you understand?'"

"Yes, Papa. I understand." I said. He nodded his head and released my hair, He sat back down wiht his whore who wasn't even trying to conceal her peals of laughter. I glared at her, but she only smirked at me before sticking her tounge down my Papa's throat, He paused for a moment to look up at me.

"Go in the kitchen and make dinner for me and Jennifer. Then go to your room. You are not to eat anything for dinner or breakfast. If I find out that you did, well, it won't be pretty." I nodded and went off into the kitchen. All of a sudden, I regreted not having lunch after all. My empty stomach growled in resentment towards me. I started on thier dinner and thirty minutes later I was lying in bed, trying to ignore the loud noises coming from the living room. I grabbed a library book from the library and opened it, trying to focus on the fairy tale rather than what I knew was happening right behind the paper thin walls of our house. After a while I heard my father and _Jennifer _sit down to eat.

About ten minutes later I heard her leave and my father shuffle off to his room, which as immediantly followed by his snoring. I smiled to myself and crept out of my bed. I quickly changed as quietly as I could. I put on a short, pleated, purple plaid mini-skirt, a purple under shirt under a black half shirt. I put on my black combat boots and strung them with purple laces. I did my hair in a half up half down style. I opened my window and grabbed my concert ticket as I headed out. I would finally, _finally_ get to hear the infamous band: Soul Stealers.

-TIME SKIP-

I arrived at the concert out of breath since I had jogged there. I got my ticket checked, recieved a bracelet, and was sent to the stage. My eyes widened when I saw just how early I was. The amphitheater was nearly empty. I ran up and snagged a spot near the stage and waited for the band to come out and play. I was still trying to calm down when someone bumped into me from behind, making me jump nearly fifty feat in the air.

"Sorry! I was watching where I was going!" The stranger apologized, helping me up from the ground. His voice was strangely familiar, although I couldn't exactly place where I had heard it from.

"Oh! It's alright! I wasn't paying any attention either. Guess I'm just really excited." The stranger smiled warmly at me. I took a moment to take in the boy standing in front of me. He was wearing a beanie and a strange pair of red contacts. I looked curiously at them, trying to figure out why this guy looked so familiar. He noticed my staring and I turned my head, embaressed.

"Hey, it's alright. I'm used to people staring. It's no big deal." He had a hard tone in his voice. "Pretty scary, huh?"

"No, not really. It's actually pretty cool!" I said looking at him and smiling. He opened his mouth to reply when I spotted his teeth. "OH MY GOD! YOUR TEETH! That's so cool! It's just like Soul! Are they real?" I reached out to touch his teeth, when he stopped me.

"Woah! Woah! Hold on! No touching the teeth!" He snapped. I flushed red in embarassment.

"Sorry! I guess I got a little excited. Oh! Where are my manners! I'm Maka. Maka Albarn." I smiled and held out a hand for him to shake.

"I'm So-Sean. Sean Edwards." He smiled back at me and took my hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed my knuckles. "It was a pleasure to meet you Maka." He grinned up at me. Suddenly, my face lit up brighter than fireworks on the Fourth of July.

"B-baka! MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled as I slammed a book I had gotten out of my bag down on his head.

"FUCK!" He yelled, falling on his ass, grabbing his head. " What's wrong with you women?"

"YOU BAKA!" I yelled, still blushing furiously. I turned and marched away. I heard him get up and run after me.

"Alright! Alright! I'm sorry!" He said. Suddenly, I felt arms wrap around my shoulders and a chin rest on my head. He pressed me against his warm, muscular chest."Well, good-bye Miss Maka. Maybe we'll meet again. But for now, I have to get going." He released me and as suddenly as he appeared, he left. By the time the shock from the sudden hug wore off and I turned around, he was long gone.

"What the fuck was that?" I mumbled quietly to my self. A few minutes later, the concert began. I turned around and realized with shock just how much the amphitheater had filled up while I was distracted. I looked up at the stage just in time to see Soul Eater Evans walk on stage. Immediantly the screams of estrogen fueled teenage girls filled the amphitheater. Soul smiled his trademark half grin. I looked up at him and took him in. His snow white hair was mussed, his red eyes gleamed with mischief, and his sharp teeth glinted in the light of the stage sending shivers down my spine. I nearly fainted when he turned his head and his eyes met mine and he _winked! _Soul Eater Evans, lead singer of Soul Stealers, actually _winked _at _me_!

I was in heaven, or at least the equivilent of it. That is until I turned around and noticed the voluptious women standing right behind me, smiling a flirtatious smile at him. I fell into a pit of envy and despair as I looked between the scantily clad purple haired women and the sexy god on the stage. How could I have even thought for a moment that he would look at some flat chested, average girl like me. My heart sank a little at this revelation. I sighed inwardly as I watched Soul walk across the stage.

"I'm Soul Eater of Soul Stealers and I just wanted toshout out at you all and say a few words about our setlist for the evening. We'll be preforming a few songs from our new album Good Girl Gone Bad, then as a closing we'll preform a couple of songs from our Monster album. Now, WHO'S READY TO ROCK!" Soul shouted after his speech, sending shivers down my spine. I could hardly stop myself from screaming with joy as the rest of the band members walked out onto the stage. Death's Kidd walked to the drums, Black*Star took over the bass, Tsubaki and Patti picked up guitars and strummed a few chords, checking the tuning, and Liz was walking across the stage giving everything a double check. She walked off the stage and gave an okay signal. The band immediantly began thier first song.

Death's Kid and Patti started the instrumentals in total sync. I stared on in awe as Tsubaki added in her backup. Then my heart nearly skipped a beat as Soul's vocals began.

(Soul:_Italics_, Band: **Bold**, Soul and Band: _**Bold Italics**_ )

_My girlfriend's, a dick magnet._

_My girlfriend's, gotta have it._

_She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doin shots_

_Tip the man, he'll ring the bell._

_Get her drunk, she'll scream like hell._

Soul walked across the stage, thrusting his hips out before leaning over and slapping hands with the audience.

_Dirty girl, gettin' down_

_Dance with guys from out of town_

_Grab her ass, actin' tough._

_Mess with her, she'll fuck you up_

With that Soul raised a fist into the air, like a mock punch.

_**No one really knows, If she drunk or if she stoned**_

_But she's coming back to my place tonight!_

Soul gestured back towards back stage.

**She likes to shake her ass, **

**She grinds it to the beat. **

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth._

He smiled a toothy smile at a girl in the front row and she fainted.

_I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end. _

**You know what she is, no doubt about it**

_**She's a bad, bad girlfriend.**_

Soul paused his singing while the instrumentals continued on.

_Red thong, party's on_

_Love this son, sing along._

_Come together, leave alone_

_See you later, back at home._

_**No one really knows, If she's drunk or if she's stoned **_

_But she's coming back to my place tonight._

_I say, __**no one really knows, Just how far she's gonna go**_

_But I'm finding out later tonight!_

**She likes to shake her ass, **

**She grinds it to the beat. **

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth._

_I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end. _

**You know what she is, no doubt about it**

_**She's a bad, bad girlfriend.**_

Soul wagged his finger in the air grinning.

_Doesn't take her long, to make things right_

_But does it make her wrong to have the time of her life? _

_The time of her li-i-i-i-ife. _

**My girlfriend's, a dick magnet. My girlfriend's, gotta have it.**

Another short instrumental break gave Soul some time to breath and egg on the females (and a few males) in the crowd.

_She's a gold digger_

_Now you figure_

_Out it's over_

_Pull the trigger_

_Futures finished_

_There it went_

_Savings gone_

_The money spent. _

_I look around and all I see,_

_Is no good, bad, and ugly._

_Man she's hot and fixed to be_

_The future ex-Miss Connolly!_

Soul crossed his arms in the air, forming an "**X**" with his arms.

**She likes to shake her ass, **

**She grinds it to the beat. **

_She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth._

_I like to strip her down, she's naughty to the end. _

**You know what she is, no doubt about it**

_**She's a bad, bad girlfriend.**_

_**She's a bad, bad girlfriend.**_

_**She's a bad, bad girlfriend.**_

The crowed roared as the song finally came to an end. Soul's face was flushed with exasparation and excitment as they satrted into the next song. Soul started out the song this time, with vocals.

_I'm so addicted to_ (Tsubaki started in her, plucking a few strings.)

_All the things you do!_

_When your going down on me, _

_In between the sheets._

_All the sounds you make _(Death's Kidd joined in softly on the drums)

_With every breath you take._

_It's unike anything, _

_When your loving me!_

Black*Star added in some small bass as the instrumental continued for a few seconds.

_Oh girl, lets take it slow_

_So as for you, well you know where to go._

_I wanna take my love, And hate you till the end._

(Patti came in now on her own guitar)

_It's not like you to turn away,_

_From all the bullshit I can't take. _

_It's not like me to walk away._

**Walk away, walk away, walk away, walk away.**

_**I'm so addicted to**_

_**All the things you do!**_

_**When your going down on me, **_

_**In between the sheets.**_

_**All the sounds you make **_

_**With every breath you take.**_

_**It's unike anything,**_

_**When your loving me!**_

_Yea-ah!_

_I know when it's gettin rough_

_All the times we spent, _

_When we try to make this love_

_Somethin' better than, _

_Just making up again._

_It's not like you to turn away,_

_From all the bullshit I can't take. _

_Just when I think I can walk away._

**Walk away, walk away, walk away, walk away.**

_**I'm so addicted to**_

_**All the things you do!**_

_**When your going down on me, **_

_**In between the sheets.**_

_**All the sounds you make **_

_**With every breath you take.**_

_**It's unike anything,**_

_**I'm so addicted to**_

_**All the things you do!**_

_**When your going down on me, **_

_**In between the sheets.**_

_**All the sounds you make **_

_**With every breath you take.**_

_**It's unike anything,**_

_**When your loving me!**_

_**When your loving me!**_

_How can I make it through,_

_All the things you do?_

_There's just gotta be_

_More to you and me!_

_**I'm so addicted to**_

_**All the things you do!**_

_**When your going down on me, **_

_**In between the sheets.**_

_**All the sounds you make **_

_**With every breath you take.**_

_**It's unike anything,**_

_**It's unlike anything!**_

_**I'm so addicted to**_

_**All the things you do!**_

_**When your going down on me, **_

_**All the sounds you make **_

_**With every breath you take.**_

_**It's unike anything.**_

_**I'm so addicted to,**_

_Addicted to you!_

Soul bowed as the clapping and cheering died down.

"Well, that concludes our songs from Good Girl Gone Bad. After a short break, we'll move on to Monster." With that he exited the stage followed closely by Tsubaki, Black*Star, Patti, and Death's Kidd. Everyone immediantly began to raid the gift shops, and me being me, I hadn't seen the stampede until it was too late. I turned around and attempted to run away, but failed. I only suceeded in getting myself pushed back into a door that was slightly ajar. I fell to the floor with a _whuf _and flew thirty feet in the air when I heard someone gasp.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed.

"AHHHHH!" A chorus of four voices screamed back. My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates when I realized just _what _door I had been shoved through. All six members of Soul Stealers stared at me, and I stared back for a couple of seconds. Then, I realized I was still sprawled out on the floor and shot up.

"Ah! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to intrude! There was a stampede of sorts, I got disoriented, then I was shoved through a door. I swear I wasn't stalking you guys or anything weird like that!" I bowed and turned on my heel to leave.

"Wait! Don't go!" I heard a soft, shy voice speak up right as I was about to leave. I turned around.

"I really didn't mean to come in here, please don't call the authorities!" I begged.

"No silly, that's not why I wanted you to wait. I wanted to know your name." I looked up at Tsubaki's kind and open face as she smiled at me.

"O-oh. Well, my name is Maka. Maka Albarn." I said, returning her smile and holding my hand out for her to shake. She did.

"Maka...Are you by any chance Japanese?" She asked, curiosity plain on her face.

"Ya , actually. On my moms side." I smiled at her again.

"THAT'S ENOUGH WITH YOUR STORY! IN CASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED THIS IS MY SHOW! ME! THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR! THE ONE WHO WILL ONE DAY SURPASS GOD HIMSELF!" Black*Star interuppted our converstation. I smiled and giggled a little at his strange little speech.

"Well, It was nice meeting you all, but I should get going." I smiled and turned, once again heading for the door.

"Wait, Maka!" I heard a different voice call out this time. I turned and found myself face to face with THE Soul Eater Evans. A deep blush lit up my face.

"Y-yes?" I answered.

"Don't you want, like, an autograph or something?" He asked, looking awkward, shoving his hands in his pocket. I smiled sweetly at his shyness.

"No, it's fine. I don't need it. Plus, actually talking to you guys is way cooler than any autograph." I smiled once more before turning and leaving out the door,

I found my way back to my old spot, grateful that the excitment had died down momentarily. I thought back to a few minutes ago, when I had crashed into what had appeared to be a band meeting. While I was conversing with Tsubaki, everyone else had resumed what they were doing before, but kept sneaking glances at me. Hell, Liz flat out stared at me.

Lost deep in thought I had failed to notice the amphitheater fill up again, and failed to notice the band arrive on stage until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and foun d my emerald eyes staring into deep crimson ones.

"AHHH!" And for the third that evening, I found myself jumping nearly thirty feet into the air. Soul chuckled deeply at me, causing me to blush profusley.

"Chill out, it's just me. Tsubaki wanted me to give you this." He handed me a scrap of paper and turned around before I could say anything. On the scrap of paper was Tsubaki's phone number. I smiled warmly to myself. I looked up just in time to catch the band beginning of the next song. This time Tsubaki started and Patti backed her up, while Black*Star layed down the Came in with the vocals.

(Soul:_Italicsi, _Band:**Bold, **Band and Soul:_**Bold Italics**_)

_The secret side of me, _

_I never let you see._

_I keep it caged,_

_**But I can't control it.**_

_So stay away from me,_

_The beast is ugly._

_I feel the rage _

_**And I just can't hold it.**_

_It's scratching on the walls,_

**In the closet in the halls**

_It comes awake and _

_**I can't control it.**_

_Hiding under the bed._

_**In my closet in my head.**_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this,_

_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become._

_The darkness just begun._

_I must confess that I feel like a monstert._

_**I, I feel like a monster.**_

_**I, I feel like a monster.**_

_My secret side I keep._

_Hid under lock and key,_

_I keep it cages _

_**But I can't control it.**_

_Cause if I let him out,_

_He'll tear me up, bring me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this,_

_Make it end!_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become._

_The darkness just begun._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_**I, I feel like a monster.**_

_**I, I feel like a monster.**_

_It's hiding in the dark._

_It's teeth are razor sharp._

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul it wants my heart. _

_No one can hear me scream,_

_Maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me. _

_**STOP THIS MONSTER**_

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I hate what I've become._

_The darkness just begun._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I feel it deep within,_

_It's just beneath the skin._

_I must confess that I feel like a monster._

_I've gotta lose control_

_He's something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_**I, I feel like a monster.**_

_**I, I feel like a monster.**_

_**I, I feel like a monster.**_

_**I, I feel like a monster.**_

Without even pausing, they immediantly started the next song:

_I can't escape this hell_

_So many times I've tried_

_But I'm still caged inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal**_

**This animal, this animal**

_I can't escape myself_

**I can't escape myself**

_So many times I've lied_

**So many times I've lied**

_But there's still rage inside_

_Somebody get me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me **_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_Somebody help me through this nightmare_

_I can't control myself_

_Somebody wake me from this nightmare_

_I can't escape this hell_

**This animal, this animal, this animal, **

**this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal**

_**So what if you can see the darkest side of me**_

_**No one will ever change this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal I have become**_

_**Help me believe it's not the real me**_

_**Somebody help me tame this animal**_

_This animal I have become_

After the song the concert was over and everyone left, slower than the intermissioin, thank Shinigami. I pulled the number from my pocket and sent a message:

**Hey Tsubaki! It's Maka. I just wanted to let you know this is my number!**

A few seconds later I recieved a reply:

**Hey Maka! ^-^ Glad to hear from you! I'll have to ttyl cause we are really busy now. /.\ bye for now!**

I smiled at my phone before putting it away.

SONGS:

1st: Bad Girlfriend By Theory of A Dead Man

2nd: Addicted By Saving Abel

3rd: Monster By Skillet

4th: Animal I Have Become By Three Days Grace


	2. A New Job

Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater nor any song in this chapter unless otherwise is said in an Authors Note. (Not Likely to happen)

**A/N: I just wanted to stop real quick before starting back into the story and thank everyone who followed and favorited (is that spelled right?) this story. And the person who reviewed. It really means alot to me, knowing that people actually like my stories, so thanks. Also, I was wondering, if any of you few reading this are good at drawing, even if your not, PM me and I'll send you an email link. I wanted to have a cover for this story, but I kinda suck at drawing. ALL ART APPRECIATED. Also, post in the reviews or PM any song requests. Well, WHO'S READY TO ROCK?!**

As I entered my room, I found myself thinking about that strange boy. Sean Edwards. Something about him seems so distantly familiar. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though... Hmm. I glanced at my alarm clock and nearly fell off of my bed when I saw the time. _Craaaaap!_ There was no way I was ever gonna be able to concentrate in school tomorrow, so I might as well skip it. I sighed as I lay back on my mattress. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

-TIME SKIP-

I walked out the front door with my bag in my hands the next morning, then quietly hid behind the bushes to wait for my papa to leave. It wasn't a long wait. I strolled up the driveway after I was sure that he was far, _far _away. I opened the door with the spare key and went into my room. Walking into my closet, I quickly found my guitar and portable amp. I put the guitar in it's case and slung it over my shoulder. Then I picked up the amp and headed out, locking the door behind me and replacing the key exactly as I found it.

The walk to the park was longer than usual, givin the added weight. When I finally got there, I sat down on the park bench, happy to be off my feet. I opened my guitar case and took out my beloved electric guitar. I strummed a few chores, to be sure it was in tune before I plugged it into the amp, hearing that familiar and comfortable hum. I sighed and started to play my song. I wrote it after my mom commited suicide, leaving me alone with my papa. I constantly sung it, as a reminder to never give up life, because even though not every moment is perfect, or you might find yourself falling apart at the seams, you can always find the silver lining. The pot of gold that waits at the end of every rainbow. Cause no matter what, it's not too late. It's never too late.

(Maka: _**Bold Italics**_)

_**This world will never be, **_

_**What I expected. **_

_**And if there's something wrong,**_

_**Who would have guessed it?**_

_**I will not leave alone,**_

_**Everything that I own,**_

_**To make you feel like...**_

_**It's not too late, It's never too late!**_

_**Even if I say,**_

_**"It will be alright!" **_

_**Still I hear you say:**_

_**You want to end your life.**_

_**Now and again we try, **_

_**To just stay alive!**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it around,**_

_**'Cause it's not too late, It's never too late.**_

_**No one will ever see,**_

_**This side reflected.**_

_**And if there's something wrong,**_

_**Who would have guessed it?**_

_**And I have left alone,**_

_**Everything that I own.**_

_**To make you feel like...**_

_**It's not too late, It's never too late.**_

_**Even if I say,**_

_**"It will be alright!" **_

_**Still I hear you say:**_

_**You want ot end your life.**_

_**Now and again we try, **_

_**To just stay alive!**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it around,**_

_**'Cause it's not too late, It's never too late.**_

_**The world we knew, won't come back!**_

_**The time we've lost, can't get back!**_

_**The lives we had, won't be ours agai-ia-ian!**_

_**This world will never be,**_

_**What I expected.**_

_**And if I don't belong...**_

_**Even if I say,**_

_**"It will be alright!" **_

_**Still I hear you say:**_

_**You want to end your life.**_

_**Now and again we try, **_

_**To just stay alive!**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it around,**_

_**'Cause it's not too late, It's never too late.**_

_**Maybe we'll turn it around,**_

_**'Cause it's not too late, It's never too late.**_

_**Never too late!**_

_**It's not too late, It's never too late.**_

I finished off my song with a final strum. My eyes were blurred with tears. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard a clapping behind me. I turned around slowly, fearing one of my schools bullies, who were infamous for thier skipping habits. Instead I came face to face with something much, much worse. Staring into my spearmint green eyes with his own fiery crimson ones, was none other than THE Soul Eater.

"Bravo," he said,"What song is that? I don't think I've ever heard it before."

"I would be worried if you had. I wrote it myself." I smiled shyly at him as I put my guitar away.

"You have any others?" He asked me. I thought about it for a second before I took a few more seconds to find my least personal song I had.

"Yeah, I do..." I answered uneasily.

"Go ahead. Play one for me." He looked at me expectantly.

"Alright." I sighed as I hooked my equipment up again."This one is called Pain."

(Maka: _**Bold Italics**_)

_**Pain, without love.**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough.**_

_**Pain, I like it rough, 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**_

_**You're sick, of feeling numb.**_

_**You're not, the only one.**_

_**I'll take, you by the hand**_

_**And show you a world that you can understand.**_

_**This life, is full of hurt. **_

_**When happiness, doesn't work.**_

_**Trust me, and take my hand.**_

_**When the lights go out, you will understand.**_

_**Pain, without love.**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough.**_

_**Pain, I like it rough, 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**_

_**Pain, without love.**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough.**_

_**Pain, I like it rough, 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**_

_**Anger, and agony**_

_**Are better, than misery.**_

_**Trust me, I've got a plan.**_

_**When the lights fo off, you will understand**_

_**Pain, without love.**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough.**_

_**Pain, I like it rough, 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**_

_**Pain, without love.**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough.**_

_**Pain, I like it rough, 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing,**_

_**Rather feel pai-ain!**_

_**I know, I know, I know, I know,**_

_**That you're wounded.**_

_**You know, you know, you know, you know,**_

_**That I'm here to save you.**_

_**You know, you know, you know, you know**_

_**I'm always here for you.**_

_**I know, I know, I know, I know**_

_**That you'll thank me later.**_

_**Pain, without love.**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough.**_

_**Pain, I like it rough, 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**_

_**Pain, without love.**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough.**_

_**Pain, I like it rough, 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**_

_**Pain, without love.**_

_**Pain, I can't get enough.**_

_**Pain, I like it rough, 'cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all.**_

_**Rather feel pain than nothing at all. **_

_**RATHER FEEL PAIN!**_

The song ended and I put down my guitar. I looked at Soul, and was surprised by the shocked look on his face.

"That was really good!" He exclaimed. I blushed a deep shade of red. I looked down and fiddled with my hands in my lap.

"Not really." I muttered under my breath. Soul simply rolled his eyes in response.

"You wrote those songs?" He asked me.

"Ya, both of them.." I flushed in embarrassment

"You know," He said with mischief in his eyes."Our record label hasn't been able to find a good song writer to replace our old one, who had unfortunantly quit last week."

"Oh." was all I said. _Where on Earth could he be going with this conversation._

"You know what happens when a band can't find a song writer?" He asked me non-chalantly.

"No, what?" I asked, genuienly curious.

"They are forced to break up." He answered simply.

"WHAT?! NO! YOU GUYS CAN'T BREAK UP!" I yelled, startling some far off birds. Soul smirked at me with his half grin.

"Well, I have a proposition. YOU be the song writer for our band. Hell, you can even preform with us if you want. Vocals or guitar. Maybe both. I'm sure the other members will have no problem with it once they hear you." As Soul began rambling about preforming for crowds on tour, my face drained of all color. I couldn't. No way could I ever be a part of this band. Not only would Papa literally kill me if he found out, but I have a terrible case of stage fright.

"S-Soul..." I whispered.

"Hey Maka, are you alright?" He asked curiously. I shook my head.

"I-I can't, I'm so sorry, but I can't." I stood up, gathering my things and started power walking home. When I heard footsteps running to catch up to me, my power walk soon transformed into a sprint.

"Maka! Wait!" A hand enclosed around my wrist, pulling me to a halt.

"What?" I snapped, whipping around.

"At least think about it... Here. Have my number. Call if you change your mind. And if you don't, wellm, call anyways." He grinned lazily at me and scribbled his number on a random piece of paper.

"Okay, I can do that." I nervously took the paper from him. "Thank you. Do you happen to know the time, by the way?"

"Yeah, it's about 2:30 P.M., why?" Fear struck me to the core as I turned and sprinted faster than I have ever run before in my life. _Crap crap crap crap crap!_ I kept repeating in my head, almost like it was my own personal mantra, Papa would be home ANY MINUTE. I still needed to put my guitar and amp away, grab my back pack, and pretend to be walking home from school. My heart pounded with relief when my house came into view, no red convertible in sight.

I climbed in through the window, not wanting to risk the front door. I grabbed my back pack and left the room in record time. Red convertible still no where in sight, I ran to the school and counted the seconds until the bell let out the students. I almost cried with relief knowing that I had managed to pull it off, barely. I walked back home with my chest feeling lighter. I came home at the exact moment the red convertible pulled into the driveway. My Papa got out of the car and opened the passenger door to allow a lanky blonde to exit the vehicle.

"Maka! Say hi to Lindsey!"

"Hi Lindsey." I said stonily.

"Awww, Spirit! She so adorable!" She crashed into my Papa's arms. I rolled my eyes and shuffled into the house. I slammed my door and pulled out my phone and saved Souls number in my contacts. I'll text him later, I decided. I layed down in bed and put my earphones in. The music and darkness soon enveloped me, like a warm blanket on a chilly night. She slowly slipped into the dream world.

-ANOTHER TIME SKIP-

"Maka, get your ass up. It's dinner time." My father slapped me across the face to wake me up, then added another for good measure.

"Oh Spirit, don't go _easy _on the girl. She did fall asleep when she knew she was supposed to cook dinner." My father grnned as he yanked me up by my hair and punched my jaw.

"Are you awake _now Princess_ Maka. How was your beauty sleep? Doesn't appear to have had much of an effect. Hm, I wonder if we can't simply _beat _you pretty."

"WAIT! I mean, if you do that, I won't be able to see enough to cook dinner." My Papa glared at me before letting me go.

"Dinner better be ready in 20 minutes." Was all he said before he took Lindsey and they left to go to his room. I heaved a sigh of relief and got to work on dinner.

Papa let me eat dinner this time, so I went to bed with a full stomach. I laid in bed and stared at my phone. What if they could help? What if they could get me out alive? Suddenly, an idea came to me for a song. This song, I decided, will go to Soul Stealers. I hummed out a tune to myself and grabbed my song notebook from the shelf.

A couple of hours later, my song was finished, I grabbed my phone and texted Soul:

**If you still need a song writer, meet me in front of Shibusen High at twelve o'clock tomorrow. I'll give you a song.**

I put my phone down to go to bed, when it vibrated. I looked at the message:

**Glad u changd ur mind tiny tits. :D**

I laughed a little, deciding to Maka-Chop him tomorrow and went to bed.

**Sorry for the short chapter, I was running low on brain juice! D': Why Lindsey! Dont follow in Jennifers footsteps! All my OC's be turning evil on me! Anyways, I still haven't decided on the new song she wrote. I was thinking about Get Out Alive by Three Days Grace, but there are sooo many other songs! Lol, Souls gonna get his ass whooped by Maka.. I apologize to people who like the crazy spirit from the actual anime/manga, he is very OCC, as you can tell. **

**Songs:**

**1st: Never Too Late by Three Days Grace**

**2nd: Pain by Three Days Grace**


	3. New Friends

**Alright, well, shout out to my readers who followed, favorited, and reviewed. Also shout out to those of you in Round Rock! If you are gonna be at old settlers, you might see me at the fireworks show! ;D happy early Fourth of July, cause I'm not sure if I will update tomorrow. If I do, It's gonna be late, so hold on tight!**

I was waiting at the front of my school for Soul. I was dressed in a short, black skirt, a long sleeved button up shirt, with a black tie. I was wearing my knee-high combat boots that had white buckes running up the front. My hair was up in pigtails. I had made them perfectly symmetrical, on the off chance I met Death's Kidd. I was starting to doubt I would meet anyone today, because it has already been 20 minutes and Soul still hasn't shown!

**Where are you? I've been waiting forEVER!**

I sent him. It wasn't long before I recieved a reply.

**SHIT! srry i completly 4gt! im headin out now k?**

I sighed, a bit peeved that he was taking forever.

**If you aren't here in the next 10 minutes, I'm leaving. Lunch is almost over and I haven't eaten yet.**

It was true. As soon as lunch let out, I had sprinted to the front of the school to wait for him.

"If he needed me that much, I don't think he would have forgotten." I grumbled to myself.

"Hey sweet thing!" I heard a gruff, male voice call out. I tensed up.

"Were you talking to me?" I trembled as I turned around and found myself face to face with a rough looking man. He had blonde hair, piercings, and teeth that were nearly as sharp as Soul's. He was wearing leather gloves matched with a leather jacket, black shirt, torn blue jeans, and motorcycle boots.

"I don't see anyone else I could be talking to." He was right. I took a quick glance around and noticed he was right . The front of the school was completely abondoned. _Crap_, I thought to myself. _Where is Soul when I need him_.

"W-well, what do you want?" I asked shakily. He walked closer until he was standing a few steps away from me. I pleaded for my legs to move, to run, but they stayed frozen in place with fear.

"Oh nothing much..." He grinned a malicious grin and closed the space between us. I finally managed to step a few steps back, but that just landed me with my back against the wall behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked. He closed the last few steps before his face was right in front of mine. He put his hands on the wall on either side of me, making sure I couldn't escape.

"Names Giriko, but you can call me whatever you want hun.." He moved one hand so that it was touching my thigh.

"Well _Giriko_," I snarled, "Watch your hands, because my boyfriend will be here any second." I mentally apologized to Soul, but it was all I could think to say. And it seemed to work he paused for a second, and the grin fell from his face.

"I guess we'll have to go somewhere else then. Let's go." He grinned again and grabbed my wrist to lead me away.

"NO WAY." I said loudly and pulled ny wrist back from him. He wasn't expecting it, so he let go of it. I straightend my spine and crossed my arms. He got an angry look on his face.

"I said _let's go!_" He grabbed me by my hair, causing me to cry out. He dragged me away a couple of steps and I was about to cry out for help, but was stopped when the sound of a motorcycle interrupted me. I looked in the direction of the motorcycle was coming from and waved my arms frantically, trying to get thier attention. Apparently, it worked, 'cause the orange motorcycle stopped and a man got off. He was wearing ripped, black jeanes and a Ramones T-shirt. He had his fists clenched in anger and pulled off the motorcycle helmet to reveal a pissed off Soul.

"Soul! Help!" I yelled. Giriko had already noticed him and turned the other way and started heading for a car. He covered my mouth with his hand so I couldn't yell anymore. I bit his hand, but he only grunted. I look behind him and saw Soul begin to run. I went to flail my arms again, but Giriko wrapped his arm around my waist, holding down my arms too. I was starting to panic because we kept getting closer to what I now assumed was Giriko's car, and Soul was still pretty far away. I couldn't see past Giriko anymore, but I just hoped he was hurrying.

"STOP!" I heard Soul call out. Then there was a thud as Soul punched Giriko in the back. Giriko stumbled and threw me to the ground.

"Till next time girlie." He told me and took off sprinting toward his car. Soul flipped him off berfore turning to help me off the ground.

"Shit Maka, are you alright. I'm so sorry, this is my fault. Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah, I'm alright, no it's not your fault, and no he didn't hurt me." I dusted off my skirt and shirt as I stood up.

"Yeah, it is my fault. I should have hurried here." He looked guilty.

"I thought you were hurrying." I eyed him suspiciously. His face lit up with embarresment.

"You see, I was... um... busy." He was blushing furiosly now. Suddenly, I felt my heart drop deep in my chest as I realized what he meant, although I couldn't quite say just _why _it bothered me so much.

"You were with a women?" I asked bluntly. Well, it came out sounding more like a statement then a question.

"N-N-NO!" He yelled. It caught me by surprise and my heart soared into my throat. _Ugh _I thought, _what's wrong with me. _

"Oh. Then what were you doing?" I looked at him expectantly. He hung his head in defeat.

"I was ghfshgjljhg." He mumbled.

"I didn't quite catch that." I said.

"I said 'I WAS TAKING A BATH!'" He almost yelled that last part. My face immediantly lit up with embarresment.

"Ooookaaaayyy then. Let's just forget that I ever asked." He nodded quickly at that."But I still haven't eaten lunch, and times almost up."

"Well, that can be solved easily," he said, getting over his embarresment,"I'll take you out. My treat. After all, you need a small break after what just happened."

"Sorry Soul, but I can't. There isn't enough time. Lunch is over in five minutes." I shook my head, sad that I wouldn't be able to have lunch with him.

"So skip." He said as if that solved all matters. I thought about the classes I had today. Art and Music... hmmmmm. I really wouldn't mind art and we have a free day in music, so I really wouldn't be missing much and they never give out homework in those classes anyways.

"Okay. Let's go." Then an idea hit me. "Hold on a moment Soul." I took out my phone and texted my father:

**Papa, I was wondering if I could stop by the library after school and finish a project for school.**

I waited for a reply. It wasn't a long wait and I checked the message hopeing against hope for a yes.

**fine im goin 2 chuba cabras b hme b4 i m got it 930 is wn i wnt u hme**

Yes! I thanked every supernatural being in the universe that my papa didn't care when I got home.

**Thank you Papa. I'll bring home your favorite for dinner, okay.**

I closed my phone and turned to Soul.

"Looks like you will be buying me dinner as well. My Papa says I can stay out until 9:30. Well, that is, if you want to."Soul smirked at me.

"Of course I want to. Now hop on." He pointed to the bike. I eyed it wearily."Don't worry Maka. It won't bite." His smirked widenend into a toothy smile. "But I might."

"MAKA-CHOP!" I slammed a large book onto his head, blushing. My heart was pounding faster than a humming birds.

"OW! FUCK THAT HURT! Please don't do that while I'm driving. And where the fuck did you get that book?" He was holding his head in pain.

"I don't know. They just always kinda appear when I need them. Never really thought it about it before." He was eyeing me suspiciously now.

"Wierdo." He muttered.

"MAKA-" I started to raise the book again.

"NONONONONONO! SORRY!" He rushed the word out.

"Apology accepted. For now." I lowered the book. He sighed in relief and got onto his motorccycle.

"Come on." He held a hand out for me to help me get on. I took it and he started the motorcycle.

"We need to stop at my house! It's just down that street, then turn on the last street to the right, third house on the left!" I yelled over the engine and took off. We stopped at my house and I quickly went in through my window. I grabbed my guitar, amp, and song notebook before slipping back out.

"All good?" Soul asked as I sat back down behind him. I had put my amp in his motorcycle satchel along with my notebook and school bag. I nodded my head and tightened my guitar on my back. I had barely wrapped my arms around his waist when he took off down the street. My skirt had flown up _alot_, but I couldn't fix it because all my concentration was on holding on for dear life. _Just don't turn around_. I mentally begged Soul. And of course he turned back to grin at me.

He had opened his mouth to comment, when he saw my skirt. He turned pink and looked away. I felt the motorcycle slow down enough for me to loosen my death grip on his waist and adjust myself. I subconciously laid my head down on his back and brought my other hand to grip around his waist again. My hand slipped and brushed something that was both soft yet hard at the same time. Right between Soul's legs.

Soul's back shot straight and my face was as red as his eyes. He turned back to look at me. There was a strained look on his face.

"I think it would be better for you to not do that again. Or at least while I'm driving." He said the last bit with a smirk. I narrowed my eyes, my face still red.

"It was an accident. My hand had slipped." He just chuckled lightly and turned away again. _Cocky bastard. Is he not the least bit embaressed by his boner? _I thought to myself. Then that just led to a whole other thought process as I lifted my head an look at his back. _Ya know, even his back is sexy_. I shook my head to clear it as the motorcycle came to a stop in front of an old cafe.

"Lunch time." He said, stepping off his bike and helping me off.

"Great, I'm starved!" He chuckled and pulled me into the cafe. It was only when we found a table that I realized he was still holding my hand. I faked a cough and pulled my hand from his to cover it up. We sat down at the table and ordered our drinks.

"So, why did you need to grab your gear anyways?" He asked, looking at me.

"I was just going to give you the sheet music for the song, but seeing as how we have more time then I thought, I think I'll preform it for you." I told him, lifting an eyebrow."That is, if you feel like hearing it." The waiter brought our drinks. Soul and I thanked the waiter and waited for him to leave before they continued their conversation.

"Hell ya I feel like hearing it." He said. "Songs are never as good, unless they are preformed by their writer."

"Whoever said that obviously hasn't gotten out much." I shook my head.

"Hey!" Soul said, "I get out plently." I had been taking a sip of my drink when he said it was so funny that I ended up spitting out what I hadn't drunk and ther rest came out of my nose.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" I said, using a napkin to wipe up my mess. "That doesn't happen often, I promise."

"I'm glad you find me so amusing." It was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"I really do mean it. I'm pretty sure I have never poured Spite out of my nose." I blushed and looked away. I felt him grab my chin and turn my head towards him. I was surprised to find his face inches from mine.

"Well then, I'm glad to be there for the first time." He grinned at me and I swear my heart stopped beating, Soul leaned in closer and I felt myself respond by leaning in too. My eyes fluttered shut and I felt his lips barely touching mine, My face was flushed, my heart was beating faster than the wings of a humming bird, and my thoughts were everywhere. I couldn't concentrate on anything. I felt his lips getting closer, it felt like barely a tingle, when suddenly there was a loud crash at the front of the room.

"IT IS I! THE GREAT AND MIGHTY BLACK*STAR. NOW THAT YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED, NO ONE NEEDS TO WORRY!" Soul and I both shot away from eachother so fast, we could have beat a bullet train in a race. i heard Soul mutter something under his breath. I'm sure it was a curse word aimed towards a certain blue haired maniac who had spotted us and came rambling to our table with an apologetic looking Tsubaki in tow.

"HAHAHA! MY MIGHTY PRESENCE HAS TURNED MAKA AND SOUL RED WITH ENVY HASN'T IT TSUBAKI? THEY WISH THEY COULD BE ME SO BADLY!" Black*Stars grin was so wide you, I swear it was coming off the edges of his face.

"MAKACHOP, MAKACHOP, MAKACHOP, M-A-K-A-C-H-O-P! I slammed my book into his head as hard as I could, four times. Just to make sure he was down though...

"DOUBLE MAKA-CHOP!" I used two of my thickest books to slam down into his bleeding skull. Tsubaki quickly ran over to his bleeding form.

"Oh my god, is he dead?" Tsubaki looked at me then back to Black*Star. Apperantly not, because he twitched a little. Tsubaki breathed a sigh of relief, before sitting in a chair next to me. "I'm sorry about that, Black*Star had seen the back of Soul's head and ran in without stopping to make sure. I looked into the window just to be sure... and when I saw, I tried to stop him, but you know how he his. When he gets something into his head, you-"

"It's alright Tsubaki! Don't worry about it." I gave her a soft smile. I couldn't help giggling to myself. Tsubaki had been rambling on, blushing. It was so adorable.

"I feel bad for him now though." Soul interrupted. "I got hit with only one of those, and it was mild. I swear my skull nearly split open." He glanced at Black*Star and shook his head.

"Oh death, I don't even want to know what happened here." I looked up at the new voice to see Death's Kidd staring at Black*Star with a disgusted look on his face.

"Is Star up to his "God" shinanigans again?" Liz asked, looking at me.

"Umm, yeah. I kinda got a little carried away with my Chop's." I blushed in embarresment.

"Your what now?" She raised an eyebrow quizically, but was interrupted by Patti, who was spinning around Liz singing about...Giraffes?

"So, since the gang is here, why don't we eat lunch, then we can head to the park and you can show us that song." Soul announced. Everyone but me and Black*Star let out a chorus of what. Patti asked her stuffed giraffe, who seemed to have appeared from thin air, what Soul-kun was talking about.

"What are you talking about Soul?" Tsubaki asked in her soft tone.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you guys." I glared at him, raising three books in the air. His eyes widened in fear, then he rushed to explain. "Remember how we were looking for a new song writer? Well, Maka here writes songs. She agreed to write songs for us if we like what we hear that is." Everyone looked at me and nodded in approval.

"She is perfectly symmetrical, therefore I shall give her a chance." Death's Kidd announced. "My name is Death's Kidd, as you probably know, but you may call me Kidd, my symmetrical friend. I play drums"

"Thanks, my name is Maka Albarn, so just call me Maka, kay?" I put my hand out for him to shake, which he did.

"My names Liz and this is Patti. I'm make-up and wardrobe, She plays lead guitar." I held out my hand and she shook it as well.

"YAY! MAKA-KUN IS GOING TO PLAY US A SONG!" Patti exclaimed, wrapping me in a bear hug so tight that I could hardly breath.

"Ya, but you have to let go first!" Patti released me and I gulped in air. Suddenly, Black*Star shot up from his place on the ground.

"HAHAHA! YOU PROBABLY ALREADY KNOW ME SINCE I AM YOUR GOD, NOT TO MENTION THE GOD OF THE BASS GUITAR!" He shouted loudly, then locked me in a headlock. the sudden movement made my skirt fly up in the back. Unfortunantly, my back had been turned to Soul and Kidd when it happened. We heard a crash behind us and turned around to see the two of them lying on the floor with blood gushing out of their noses. Kidd even had some coming out of his eyes. He was twitching on the floor muttering something about perfect symmetry.

"You perverts!" I yelled throwing books at them. Each one got a book spine straight to the face. I sat back in my chair and called a waiter over. Soul and Kidd had finally recovered and sat up. Soul and I ordered our lunch and asked the others if they wanted anthing.

"No, we all ate before we came over." Tsubaki said. Soul nodded at her and we all made idle chat as we waited for our meals to come.

-REAL QUICK TIME SKIP-

We all left to the park on foot because it was right around the corner. Soul was carrying my amp and back pack because he insisted and had refused to give it back.

"Let's go over there, where it's quiet." I pointed to a bench in a semi-secluded area. They nodded and followed me to the bench, I quickly set up and checked the tuning.

"Well, I wrote this last night, and I hope you like it. It's called Get Out Alive."

(Maka:_Italics_)

_No time for goodbye he said as he faded away_

_Don't put your life in someone's hands_

_They're bound to steal it away_

_Don't hide your mistakes_

_'Cause they'll find you, burn you, then he said_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

_This is my last time she said_

_As she faded away_

_It's hard to imagine_

_But one day you'll end up like me_

_Then she said_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for your life_

_If you want to get out alive_

_Hold on for_

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, I can only hope_

_That I make it to the other side_

_If I stay, it won't be long_

_Till I'm burning on the inside_

_If I go, and if I go_

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_

_Burning on the inside_

"So," I said. "What do you think?"

"Wow, you came up with that last night?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. Took a while, but I did it." I smiled.

"Maka that was terrific!" Tsubaki said.

"PATTI LOVE MAKA-KUN'S SONG! IT'S AWESOME, RIGHT MR. GIRRAFFE?"

"YOUR GOD APPROVES THIS SONG!" Black*Star announced.

"Knew you could do it." Soul smirked.

"I guess it unanimous. Your hired." Kidd declared.

"Are you serious? I can't believe it!" I smiled and laughed.

"Do you think you can get another one by next week?" Soul asked me.

"Well, actually," I said bashfully. "I have another one. It's in my song journal." I pulled out my journal. It looked more like a binder, and it was stuffed with many loosed sheets of paper that I had hazedously stapled in. Everyone looked at me, then Tsubaki began to laugh. That was it. Everyone broke out into laughter and Patti even fell to the ground, she was laughing so hard.

"Is..that...all...songs...?" Kidd managed to get out inbetween fits of giggles.

"Y-ya. Why are you laughing?" I asked a little peeved.

"W-we just thought you would be a little more... organized." Tsubaki said, wiping tears from her eyes. I rolled my eyes and chuckled a little to myself. Suddenly, my phone buzzed in my pocket, signaling I had a text. It was from my father. and it was not good.

**maka get ur ass hme NOW.**

_Shit._ I thought. Great... now what? I looked at everyone.

"Can I ask you guys a huuge favor?" I asked.

"Ya, sure." Tsubaki answered.

"Can I keep my guitar and amp at your place? I have to go hoe like RIGHT now, and I can't let my Papa see it, or he'll know that I skipped. Please?" I widened my eyes, pleading.

"Of course you can." Soul said. "Want a ride home?"

"No, I should walk." I grabbed my bag and took off in the direction of home. I got another text and checked it.

**if ur nt hme in 5 min i will beat u until u cnt walk got it**

I began to sprint.

**AFTERWORD:**

Dun dun dun! So I managed to fit Giriko into this part of the story, plus a little SoMa. hmmm, maybe some KiMa? Definently gonna put in some TsuStar... I'll update soon! I promise. Special Shout Out to CheezeMonster. Weirdness shall live on!


	4. The New Student

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or the songs presented in this story unless stated otherwise. Oh ya, and I don't own Falling in Reverse, 3 Doors Down [Band Names on T-Shirts in this Chapter], or the Ramones [T-Shirt in Chapter 3].Sorry for taking so long to update, I kept getting distracted. In other words, I was lazy and didn't want to use brain juice today. Anyways, here it is! Chapter 4!**

**Oh, and I wanted to introduce Asura and Chrona in this chapter. Chrona will be a boy for this story. Or maybe a girl. I'll just see where it goes.**

I walked into my house and saw my Papa sitting on the couch. I noticed that he was alone too. Not good. When my Papa has company over he is usually too busy to bother me, so I can usually get away with being in my room all day after making dinner.

"Maka! Can you explain to me just why I got a call from the school telling me that you hadn't come back after lunch?" He was glaring at me, and I knew I couldn't get out of this.

"I'm sorry Papa. I skipped." I gulped and stared at the floor. I heard him get up off the couch and walk to me. He grabbed me by one of my pig-tails and forced me to look up at him. When I didn't meet his eyes, he slapped me across the face.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, you little bitch!" He yelled at me. I felt my eyes well up with tears, but I refused to let them fall. I've lived with Papa long enough to know that tears would only make things worse.

"Yes Papa." I said in almost a whisper. He gave my pig-tail another sharp yank.

"Speak up! I don't understand mumbling!" He snarled at me.

"Yes Papa." I said, louder this time. He only looked angry before he released my hair.

"Now, you have one chance to tell me why you skipped. If you lie, then I won't be so nice to you." I panicked. I couldn't tell him the truth! If he knew what was going on with the band, he would hurt them. Just like he did with Sara.

"I went to the park." I answered. I tried to keep my breathing even and my tone even. I held my breathe as Papa crouched down to my level. He looked me in the eyes for a second, studying them. Then he leaned forward until he was right next to my ear.

"I told you not to lie to me." He said. I felt my eyes widen, right before his fist came flying into my gut. The air whooshed out of me and I fell backwards, trying to gasp fo breathe. I had barely maneged to get a lungful of air before I felt Papa's hand wrap around my throat. He lifted me up and slammed me against the wall. He squeezed his hand, constricting my throat, then he slapped me across the face again.

"I'll ask you one last time. WHERE - DID - YOU - GO!" With every word, he slammed my head into the wall. That and the fact that I couldn't breathe, was causing me to lose conciousness quickly. I saw the edges of my vision starting to darken, when he suddenly let go. I fell to my knees, gasping for breathe. "Well, answer me!" He roared out.

"I swear, I was at the park!" I croaked. He shook his head and laughed maliciously. Then,he brought back his foot and kicked me in the stomache with so much force that I flew back and hit the opposite wall. I coughed and coughed, my vision darkining as I tried to get back my stolen breathe. When I could finally breathe again,I looked into my hand and saw it speckled with blood. I looked up and saw my Papa walking slowly towards me. I tried to get up and move, but I fell back down with shaky legs. My Papa brought back his leg and just as he was about to kick me, the doorbell rung.

"If you say one word, I swear I will kill you." He glared at me before turning towards the door. When he opened it, I caught a peek at a tall, scrawny kid. He had short pink hair, a black T-Shirt with a Falling in Reverse logo on it, red skinny jeans with black pinstripes, and black combat boots.

"E-excuse me, sir. My name is Chrona, and I just moved next door. I h-heard loud noises coming from over here, and I didn't know how to handle them. I wanted to come make sure e-everything was alright." I heard him say. His voice was high pitched and frightened. I sighed, mentally praying that the kid would run away while he had the chance.

"CHRONA!" I heard another voice interject. It was deeper than Chrina's by a lot and held a tone of authority, as though he owned Chrona. I immediantly disliked him. "GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE!"

"Y-yes Ragnarok." Chrona answered meekily. I watched him scamper off. Right before Papa closed the door, this Ragnarok spoke up again.

"Hey, neighbor, feel like stopping by for a couple of drinks. I have my girlfriend over, but she brought some friends, and I have no idea what to do with them." My heart pounded with hope. Papa could never refuse booze and girls. My hopes were confirmed as I saw him glance back at me with hate in his eyes.

"Ya, just wait a moment. I will be right over." My Papa closed the door and walked over to me. "You got lucky this time, punk. But we aren't finished yet." He grabbed my arm and dragged me to my room. I heard him lock my door, then leave the house. I broke out into a smile, because knowing my Papa, he would drink so much that he would forget all about today.

I got up and walked over to my mirror. When I saw my reflection, I sighed. My lip was cut, I had a black eye, and there were hand shaped bruises on either side of my face. On my neck, you could see a hand shaped bruise starting to appear. I lifted up my shirt to she the damage his kick had done. Sure enough, there was a lorge bruise starting to form just above my navel. As I looked at the bruises, tears started forming in my eyes again, blurring my vision. I quickly wiped them away before I went to lie down and curl up under my blankets.

I was just about to start drifting off when a sharp tap on my window made me jump. I looked out and saw that pink haired kid from before. Chrona. I opened my window and stared at him.

"Are you alright?" He asked me. the concern was written all over his face. _Why does he care? He doesn't even know me. _

"No, not really. What are you doing here? How did you know which window was mine?" I asked. he blushed a little.

"Well, I was at home earlier today, and then I heard a motorcycle. I thought it was my older brother Ragnarok coming home, but then I noticed it was you. I saw you climb through here and grab some kind of instrument. And I'm here because I wanted to know if you were okay. I saw you come running down the street. Then, when you went inside, I heard yelling and crashing. I'm sorry for bothering you." He turned to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and tugged him back lightly. ]

"No, it's alright. Actually, it's really sweet." I smiled at him and his blush deepened. "So are you going to go to school here? What grade are you in?"

"Well, I'm a senior and I just enrolled at Shibusen High." He was still blushing.

"Cool! Same as me! Maybe we'll heve some classes together! But right now, I think you should go, before my Papa get's home. If he finds out, he won't be happy." Chrona's eyes widened and he nodded.

"Here's my number. Call me if you ever need me." he shoved a piece of paper at me, blushing more red then ever. He turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait! Before you go, do you promise not to tell anyone about this?" He nodded once more and gave me a shaky smile before heading back to his place. I'm not quite sure what it was about him, but there was something that made me feel like I could trust him.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I checked the caller ID and was happy to see it was Soul calling me. I answered the phone with a hello.

"Hey Soul! What's up?"

"Nothing much, just bored."

"Sound fun."

"Ya. Oh, and the band and I have decided to stay in Death City until the school year is finished." After hearing this, I nearly screamed in joy,

"Really! Seriously! That's amazing Soul!"

"Ya. I mean, it's not like we were gonna go anywhere without our song writer. We all thought that you would want to finish up the school year before heading out with us on tour."

"That means so much to me Soul." I smiled to myself.

"Want to hear even better news?" he asked. Not much can be better than this, I thought to myself.

"Ya, sure."

"We are enrolling in Shibusen to finish the year." I could pratically hear the smirk in his voice. My eyes widened to the size of a small planet.

"NO WAY! THAT'S SO AWESOME!" I was practically yelling into the phone.

"Haha. Knew you would react that way. Anyways, I got to go to practice now. Talk to you later." He hung up the phone. I layed down in my bed again, overjoyed to think that the gang would be going to my school. Right before I closed my eyes to rest, a little doubt slipped into my mind. _If they are going to go to your school, you won't be able to avoid them forever. They will find out about the bruises sooner or later. What if they are repulsed? What if everything Papa says is true?_

I told the doubt to shut up, then fell asleep. It's safe to say that I slept soundly throughout the entire night.,

-TIME SKIP-

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. I dressed in a 3 Doors Down t-shirt that was too big, black tights, my black combat boots with white buckles, and a pair of fingerless gloves. I put on some cover-up to hide the bruises on my face and neck. I applied some quick mascara and eyeliner, grabbed my phone from it's charger, and left for school. As I walked outside, I saw Chrona walking out of his house.

"Hey Chrona! How was your night?" I asked, catching up to him.

"It was... uneventful." He said with a tiny smile. I studied his face for a moment. Then my eyes landed on something.

"Chrona, is that a bruise?" I asked him, slowly reaching up to touch the dark spot on his cheek. It looked like it was only part of one. Like how mine did when I do a sloppy cover-up job.

"Y-yeah." He said giving me a sad smile. "Now you see why I was worried. We are kind of in the same boat." He let out a wistful sigh, looking down the road.

"Chrona-" My voice cracked with unshed tears for this poor, broken kid who shared my pain, who wore the expressions I myself wear. I couldn't help but pull him into a hug, even though he was a good foot taller than me. "Who does this to you?" I asked angrily.

"R-Ragnarok. But it's fine. He's my brother, and I've put up with it for all my life. Surprisingly, it's one of the only things that I find myself able to deal with. I'm such a stupid wimp. I'm weak and can't deal with anything."

"Take it back!" I spun on my heel to face him. "Take it back this instant! Don't call yourself stupid, or weak, or a wimp. Your strong, Chrona. Your intellegent. No one I know would ever be able to go through the things we go through, and still have the strength to smile afterwards. And your smart. Smart enough not to throw your life away. And your brave. You came to my door, and saved me. That takes courage, Chrona. So I'm not gonna stand by and let you put yourself down!" The entire time I had been talking, Chrona had been staring at me with wide eyes. When I had finished my little speech, tears began to drip from Chrona's eyes.

"D-do you r-really think all that about me?" Chrona asked, looking at me hopefully.

"Of course I do." I smiled at him. That seemed to have been the last straw. Tears began to pour from his eyes. He covered his face with his hands and began to sob. I pulled his hands away and drew him into a hug. He clung to my shirt, crying his heart out. I patted his head, and spotted a place on the curb where we could sit. I brought him over there and let him rest his head on my lap as he cried. I stroked his hair and made calming sounds, trying to comfort him.

"H-hey." Chrona looked up at me smiling through his tears. "I still don't know your name." I suddenly had an uncontrolable urge to laugh. I laughed until tears sprung into my eyes.

"M-m-my name in Maka." I said, trying to calm the laughter. I noticed that even Chrona had begun to laugh.

"Thank you, Maka. You are the nicest person ever. No one has ever said anything like that to me before." He smiled at me as the last of his tears subsided.

"Friends?" I asked him softly.

"Friends." He answered me. We were both startled when the sound of a motorcycle approached the street. Chrona began to shake in fear. I wondered why for a second before I remembered that he said something about Ragnarok driving a motorcycle. I felt my back stiffen and my fists clench in anger as I thought of the person who had so hurt the innocent kid that I was starting to think of as a little brother.

"I really hope it's not Ragnarok... for his sake." I growled under my breathe. The motorcycle turned the corner, and I saw that it was a bright orange. "Oh. It's Soul." I perked up immediantly. Chrona noticed it and smiled.

"Do you like this Soul?" He asked me, still smiling.

"Yes, he is a really good friend." I answered feeling my face warm up a bit.

"But do you like him as more than a friend?" Chrona asked, his grin widening. A small chuckle escaped his lips. I glared down at him and shook my head in exahsperation. The motorcycle came to a stop right in front of us and Soul jumped off. He took off his helmet and shook out his hair. He looked at me and then I noticed the pissed look on his face.

"What's up Soul? Why do you look so pissed?" I asked him. He glared at me for a second before answering.

"So is this what you do at school all day? Just sit around with guys heads in your lap?" I looked down and realized Chrona was still there. I blushed a deep scarlet.

"Soul, this is Chrona. He just moved in next door. We were having a conversation on a...touchy subject and things got a little emotional. I was just comforting him." Soul seemed to see the puffy eyes and dried tears for the first time. His face had an ashamed expression on it.

"I see... I'm sorry." He mumbled. I laughed a little and shook my head.

"Apology excepted. But next time, please keep you jealousy in check." He blushed and looked away.

"So what were you guys talking about anyways?" He said, sitting next to me. Chrona suddenly shot up from my lap and looked at me with a questioning gaze. I understood what he was trying to ask. _Does he know?_ I shook my head slightly, to show him: No. He nodded back in understanding.

"It- it really isn't something we want to talk about right now. Maybe another time when things start to feel better, we can." Chrona said, answering for the both of us. Soul looked at me and I nodded my head in agreement. "Hey Soul? You know, I am so happy I met Maka though. She is the nicest person ever. I think I'm so lucky to know her."

"Ya," Soul said, looking at me. "Me too." He grinned crookedly. I blushed and stood up.

"We should get going. Hey! Since it's both of your guys' first day, how about I show you both around? Let's go ask the principal!" I grabbed them both by the hand. "Soul, we'll meet you in the student parking lot, okay?

"Ya. I'll beat you there though." He put his helmet on and took off on his cycle.

"Come on Chrona! I bet you'll love the principal. His name is !"

"You mean...Shinigami as in 'Death God'?" Chrona asked me nervously.

"Ya, but he is nothing like his name implies. Trust me." I smiled at him and we took off towards the school.

-TIME SKIP-

" !" I called out as Chrona, Soul, and I walked into his office.

"Why hello Maka. This is quite a surprise! What brings you to my office this morning?:" He asked.

"Well, these two boys here," I said pointing to Soul and Chrona, "Are just starting school here, so I was wondering if I could take first period off to show them around." pondered for a moment.

"But what about the assignments for class?" He asked me in a serious tone. I looked at him for a moment, trying to tell if he was joking.

" , I think you know just as well as I, that I have already completed the next three assignments for all my classes." I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Yes, yes. Just making sure. Now, since you are such good friends already, wouold you all like me to put you in the same core classes as Maka here?" He was addressing the guys now.

"Ya, actually. That would be pretty awesome." Soul answered. Chrona nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright, it's settled. But before you go, I would like to ask you to do something for me Maka." said.

"Of course!" Maka replied happily.

"Well, we have one other tranfer student, and I was wondering if you would show him the school along with Soul and Chrona. " Mr. Shinigami said. "Now, this neew transfer student is very different. I am placing him under your care Maka. He will be your personal resposibility. I have already called your father and alerted him to this... situation. The new student will also need somewhere to stay and your father has agreed to allow him to stay at your place. Do you still accept?"

"Of course , you wouldn't have asked if you thought I was going to refuse. Isn't that why you had called my father ahead of time?" Then something struck me."Did you call him yesterday by any chance?"

"Yes, I also am very sorry to hear that your father had had to pick you up yesterday because you were sick. I hope you are feeling better now." gave me a sympathetic look.

"Yes, loads." I smiled, but my mind was a mess. Oh death. What is going to happen with a new person living in my house? Will I finally be safe?

"Alright, then. You guys ready to meet him?" asked. We all nodded yes. "Come on in Asura!"

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews and follows and favorites! So, what will happen to Maka? Why is Asura so 'special'? Will Maka and Chrona's friendship turn into a blooming romance? Not likely, but maybe. Gotta bring back Giriko to the plot line somehow though.

canagg: Thanks for reviewing on my chapters!

FullmetalAlchemist64: Please no strapping yourself to any rockets!

CheezeMonster: Heck ya!

All my other reviewers: Thanks for the continued support throughout my story, it keeps me motivated to write more!


	5. Gone

**Okay this is a really short chapter cause I have to go. Going to Six-Flags so no update for a couple a days probably. Sorry for not updating sooner. My friend decided to 'Kidnap' me and she doesn't have any internet so I couldn't update. Thank you reviewers! And Followers! And Favoriters! 3 All you guys! Wish I had more time to talk, but I don't. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any bands mentioned in this story. *Cough* Pantera *Cough***

When I saw the boy who walked in, the first thing that flew through my mind was _Why does he look so sad? _He was wearing a black Pantera shirt, black skinny jeans with tears and a chain, and black chucks. His hair was long and black with white highlights.

"Hi, you must be Asura. I'm Maka." I smiled and held out my hand for him to shake. He blinked at me then shifted his gaze to my hand before flicking it back to me.

"Your hand is swollen. Why is that?" He had a very soft voice. I looked down and saw that my hand was indeed a bit swollen. I took it back and looked away.

"I...uh... I fell off my bed this morning." I manged to mumble. _Damn. I must have hit the wall with my hand when he kicked me yesterday. _I turned around and saw Chrona giving me a concerned look. I mouthed that it was okay and he nodded in aknowledgement.

"Must be a very elevated bed." Asura commented dryly. I glared a little at him and just grunted. _Wise ass. _Already I could tell this boy was going to be testing my patience.

"Let's go. We have a lot of ground to cover. Soul, can you call the rest of the gang? Who are the ones that are going to be going to school?"

"Well, Kidd and Tsubaki have already graduated, so all that is left is Liz, Patti, Black*Star and me."

"Okay, then only call Liz, Patti, and Black*Star. We can't have people who aren't attending school or a gaurdian of a student on campus."

"Alright." We made it to the front of the school and Soul went off in a different direction to make call everyone where it was quieter. As we waited, Chrona began to fidget.

"What's wrong Chrona?" I asked him, worried.

"I...well. I...um...I have to use the restroom." He avoideed looking me in tthe eye and was blushing so red, somewhere in the world, a tomatoe was getting jealous. I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips.

"The restroom is all the way down this hall and to the left. Third door on the right." I instructed, pointing in the direction of the bathroom.

"Thank you!" He gave me a relieved look before rushing down the hallway. So, it was me and Asura left.

"Hey, Asura can I ask you-" My sentance was interuppted by a cloth being placed over my mouth and nose. I gasped and began to cough when I inhaled a sickly sweet smell.

"Maka!" I heard Asura yell. I looked over at him, my movements were begining to feel sluggish and my vision was starting to blur and darken. I saw Asura standing, staring at me with wide frightened eyes, and a figure coming up behind him. I tried to call out to him, to warn him, but I didn't have the strength to raise my voice.

"Be-hind..." I managed to get out. Asura turned around just in time to get struck in the head by a metal bat.

"Great, now we need to bring him along too. He's seen too much," A gruff voice said from behind me. I felt myself being lifted off the ground by a pair of muscular arms. I looked over and saw the figure, I am assuming it is a person by now, Lifting Asura and throwing him over his shoulder. I sighed and my conciousness left me, leaving me to a long, dark, dreamless, sleep.

_**Soul's POV **_**(A/N Sorry, I have really been wanting to switch the Point of View for a while. Now, the perfect moment.) **

I finished calling Black*Star, Liz, and Patti. I walked back to where I left Maka and found the odd pink haired boy named Chrona, sitting on the floor sobbing his eyes out.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked trying to sound as gentle as I could. He looked up at me with sad, hopeless eyes and fear crept into my body.

"I-I had to use the restroom, so I went. When I came back, I saw two guys. They had Maka and Asura with them and they were putting them in the trunk of thier car. They-they weren't moving!" Chrona burst into a round of fresh tears. I froze in place. Someone took Maka? She wasn't moving? Was she... Could they have...? No, I couldn't even bring myself to think about her being dead. Rage slowly unfroze my body and I stood up.

"Chrona, what did these men look like?" I asked him. He stopped crying long enough to answer my question.

"W-well, one was tall and buff. He looked like a biker, and he had blondish brownish hair and lots of piercings. He had his bridge pierced too." That description reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remeber what. "The other man was short and...round? He had a really long nose too. The two were fighting and they mentioned someone named Al Pacino. I don't know who they were talking about though." I froze yet again, this time out of fear rather than shock. Why would the Don of Death City want with Maka and Asura? Did this have anything to do with the reason Asura was 'special'? Why? Why now, when things were finally getting to be good? I pulled out my cellphone and dialed Black*Star's number.

"Star, there has been a change of plans. You need to get everyone and meet here NOW."

"_Soul, what's up? What happened?_"

"It's the Don. He kidnappped Maka and the new boy."

"_We'll be there soon._" I hung up my phone. Don't worry Maka, we'll find you.


	6. An Awkward Moment And A Love Story

**A/N Yoskii people! It's been forever and a day hasn't it? Extra short chapter cause I am having writers block. Here is an insight on the side of Asura and a little side story for Black*Star. (He is one of my favorites, although annoying sometimes. He reminds me of a friend nof mine. I have taken to hitting said friend on the head with a book and kicking him in unpleasent places as well. To be fair, he starts the fights!) Oh and I was thinking of starting a side story while working on this one. I will have the summary for it next time, but it will be about Skateboarding probably. SoulXMaka and pairings with others. Stay tuned for the couples ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or any of the songs/bands mentioned in this story unless stated otherwise. Here we gooooooo!**

_**Asura POV**_

I woke up with a throbbing pain in my head and a poking in my stomach. I opened my eyes slowly and blinked away the black spots. The throbbing turned into a sharp pain when I lifted my head, but I gritted my teeth through the pain and tried to lift my self up on my hands. I heard a chain rattle and realized I was handcuffed to some pipes. I grunted in frustration as I gave the cufs another tug. It didn't do anything but cause the metal to bite sharply into my wrist, so I gave up and looked around. It was dark, but I could make out damp, stone walls. There was a mildewy smell. _Must be underground. _I thought to myself. A movement underneath me caused the uncomfortable poking into a dull stabbing. _What the-?_ I looked down and grunted in surprise when I noticed that I was strewn out across Maka. And our noses were practically touching.

I jerked in surprise. My movement jostled and her eyes began to flutter open. _Crap! She's going to get the wrong impression of me! _

"As-u-ra? What's. Go-ing. On?" She looked confused and said every syllable as though It took a lot of effort to talk.

"Well, we seem to be in an involunterily awkward situation." I gestured towards my restrained hands and gave the chain a tug to prove my point. She glanced at it, nodded, and passed out again. _Alright. Guess I'm all on my own for now. _I began to fall into deep thought, trying to figure the best course of action.

_**Black*Star's POV**_

I pulled a U turn and slammed on the gas, trying to get back to the band house as fast as I legally could. I debated speeding, trying to figure out if it would be faster to speed and risk a ticket or go the legal speed limit. I chose legal, mainy because I didn't want to upset Tsubaki. The poor girl was already sobbing her Indigo eyes out.

"DONT WORRY TSUBAKI! YOUR GOD WILL RETRIEVE MAKA NO PROBLEM!" Tsubaki smiled at me a little and my heart soared inside my godly chest. _Whoever made my beautiful Baki cry will have to pay_. I took a deep, calming breath so my anger wouldn't over take my body. _Be a warrior, not a demon. Be strong for Baki if not yourself. _When I finally calmed down a little, my thoughts turned to Soul. He had sounded so... empty over the phone. Like everything he had, had been taken away in one fell swoop. But there had been a hint of something else. Just the tiniest hint. So small that only a god like me could hear. It was dark. Like a mixture of rage and sadness and a pinch of evil. Was it... madness? Is that what madness sounded like? He had only heard something like that once before when Soul had-

"Black*Star? Are you alright?" Baki asked, looking worried. She was worried about me? My heart hammered in my chest so hard, I was sure she could hear it.

"Ye-yeah, I'm fine. Just... thinking." I tried to remember what it was I had been thinking about, but I couldn't remember. _Oh well, if it was important, then a god like me would have never forgotten it. _I felt a burst of godly pride and decided to let the world hear his godliness. Not like the mortals could ever deserve to hear it, but he will allow it now. "YAHOOOOOOOOOOO!" I stuck my head out the window so the mortals could hear my godly battle cry.

"Oh, Black*Star." Tsubaki murmered under her breaeth, but I could hear the smile in her words and in the gentle tone of her voice. _Someday Tsubaki, someday you can be my godess, I swear it. Someday, we will rule these mortals together. But right now, we have to find Maka. _With those final thoughts, I hit the gas and sped the rest of the way.

**Sorry, so much writers block and tension I needed something cute, so there you go. Crazy adorable TsuStar moment. Even if it is in Black*Stars mind. So guys, Check out the link to this video. Or copy and paste it in the browser. It is so unfair what happens here. We have a freedom of speech and a right to peaceful protest, so they can't take it awway! The lady in the video is named Sarah Slamen and she is now my personal hero. Please share to show your support of what she stands for: Women's rights as equal and their right to chose how they want to live, **

**Link:**

** watch?nomobile=1&v=VTqh7xNdrqM**


	7. Secrets Revealed Soul's Past Begins

**A/N: So here it is. The Summary.(More like story sample) I think I might just go ahead with it. Check it out please? If you don't something may happen to our favorite heroin... *Insert Evil Laughter*. Okay, maybe not, but still. Please check it out when I put out the next chapter?**

**Warning: My knowledge of skate boarding is fairly limited, so if I get things wrong, feel free to correct me and offer friendly advice. Flames are welcome, as long as they aren't going from constructional critisism to flat out bullying.**

**Sk8r Boi:**

I was heading up the ramp, about to nose grab off the edge. I felt my fingertips reach the edge of my Alien Workshop board and I leaned in as I tried to turn. Everything was going right. I was gonna nail it. right as I was at the most critical point in my trick, an ash blonde blur flew into my vision right before colliding with me, mid-air.

"What the-" I stopped when I saw the most amazing pair of moss-green eyes staring back at me.

"I'm sorry! It was my fault! I was watching you do that trick when one of the BMX-ers pushed me. Fucking Medusa! _I'll beat you with my board someday Medusa!_" She yelled to the blonde with short hair. Medusa just stuck her tounge out and walked away.

"Hey, it's cool. Cool guys like me can take a hit like a pro. Plus, I could do that move in my sleep." I smirked at her, showing off my teeth. I waited for the look of fear that usually came over people when I first met them, but all I saw was blatent curiosity and wonder.

"Nice teeth. Natural or implants."

"Natural." I said numbly. She wasn't scared? Either she is stupid or really brave. I was leaning towards stupid since she had had her back to Medusa of all people.

"Hey this might be sudden, but knocking people on their asses makes me hungry. Want to grab a lunch?"

"Nah, I'm good." I said right before my stomach let loose one hell of a growl.

"Come," She smirked, "I know a great place we can go."

**Soooo whatcha think about it? Make it into a story? Drop the idea? Well, here goes the next chapter for Soul Stealers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Stealers or bands/songs mentioned unless said otherwise.**

_**ORIGINAL MAKA POV**_

I opened my eyes for the second time since I had been put under chloroform. Asura was still on top of me, but he was surprisingly light for his height.

"Asura, where are we?" I could talk normally again, but when I tried to lift and arm, it felt like I was trying to lift heavy lead.

"We are somewhere underground." He said in his quiet voice. He looked at me silently, intently. "Are you going to pass out again?" I thought aboutit for a second.

"No, I think I'm up for good. Is there anyway we can move?" I tried to move my head, but only succeeded in giving myself a headache.

"Well, I am chained up pretty tight, but I am not quite sure about you. Can you move your arms or legs?" He looked at me, patience clear in his eyes.

"No." I said, disappointed. "The effects from the chloroform are still there. They say it can take 2-3 hours to completely wear off."

"Well, nothing we can do about it, so we might as well sit back and relax. Wait for help and whatnot." Asura said, laying his head down. "Mind if I use you as a pillow?" He said, already using my shoulder. I heard the tiredness in his voice.

"Whatever." Soon he drifted off to sleep, leaving me alone with my thoughts. I felt Asura's heartbeat, slow, strong, and steady, pressed against my chest. I wondered what Soul would do when he found us missing. No one knew we were gone. When we had been taken, the courtyard was empty. Would Chrona think I abondoned him? _What would Papa do?! _At the thought of the question, my heartbeat quickened along with my breathing. I was starting to hyperventlate with fear as I thought of the punishment that awaited when I got back. If I got back. That thought sent my mind into further darkness as I imagined what they would do to me. My chest began to heave under the stress of holding up another human being, along with forcing the sobs out into my throat. I found that I could move my head to the side and I began shaking my head, my body begining to spasm.

"Maka! Maka! What's wrong? Why are you acting like this?" I felt a cool palm along my burning skin. It calmed me down a bit. I heard a scream echo in the room and I realized that it was my scream. Upon realizing this, I lowered my scream into a whimper. I felt the tears running down my face. They were burning hot. A cool hand wiped them away and I held onto that lingering sensation.

"A-A-Asura. I'm sorry for waking you up. I'm fine, go back to sleep. You need it." He chuckled. It wasn't deep and rumbling like Soul's but light and airy. It was full of concern. Like a brother or an uncle. It felt safe and warm. I clung to it like a lifeline.

"Silly sister. You expect me to sleep well after that. Come." He turned to the side and awkwardly half pulled me from under him. He flipped me over so I was on my side and wrapped his arm around me. It didn't feel like anything felt with Soul. In fact, it felt roughly the same as when I hugged Chrona. Then I remembered something.

"Sister?" I asked. "What do you mean?"

"You didn't know? Oh, well. Might as well tell you. You deserve the truth." Asura sighed and hugged me closer. "Do you know of Arachne? The one who owns all the property of East Death City? Well, once upon a time, she fell in love with a wild red-headed man. He was married, yet h still insisted that he loved her. Eventually, his charm overcame her and she spent the night with him. When she woke up, he was gone. She never saw him again, but a couple weeks later she found out about something he had left behind. Something that was growing in her womb. Nine months later, I was born. My mother spent my life tracking down Spirit Albarn. When she found where he lived and that he had a daughter the same age as I was, she was furious.

"She threw me out of the house, saying that now that she has found my father, I should live with him and his daughter. So I set out for the DWMA. After speaking to Mr. Shinigami, we made arrangements with my father, our father, and here I am." I drew in a shaky breathe as I took it all in. I had... a brother. Asura was my brother. No. No. This can't be. My father can't torture him too. Not after all he has been through.

"Asura, did your mother ever hit you?" I asked quietly. I was almost certain that she had. She cared for him so little as to throw him in the streets the minute she found out about his father, not caring what happened. Asura's mood darkened a bit.

"Yes. Many times. I still bear scars, old and new. But all that will be better now." His mood brightened, and I fell into a deeper deepression.

"No, Asura. No it doesn't. If anything, it will be worse. Spirit is no better than Aracne. Did you know my mother is no longer with us?" Asura nodded.

"Yes, I heard that she left you in Spirits care." I laughed bitterly.

"No. My mother commited suicide. Killed herself. Her final words had been an apology to me and saying that she wasn't strong enough to leave him. Even after everything he had done to her, done to me, she left this world with a deep love for him." I spat out the last part of the sentence. Asura was quiet for a long time.

"Maka, when we get out of this, what are we going to do?" He asked. His voice was on the verge of tears.

"Graduation isn't that far away. We wait it out. After grad, we'll leave. Then he can rot for the rest of his life by himself." I said, my voice sounding final. But inside I was shaking like a doe. _If we live until grad. _After this, I would be lucky if I could walk when Papa was done with me. As for Asura. Only time would tell.

_**Souls POV**_

I couldn't wait any longer. I told Chrona to tell the guys where I was going and asked him which way the car went. He pointed East and I ran to get my bike. As soon as my helmet was secured I took off into East Death City. Well, if they thought they could hide Maka there, they were dead wrong. I knew every inch, every crack, and every corner of the East. That was where I had been raised after the... I stopped that train of thought and refocused on the road. _I'm coming Maka. Just hold on, I'll be there soon. _

I leaned forward putting every thought I could spare into finding a place where they could have taken two unconcious high schoolers, while avoiding the scrutiny of the nosy people who live here. Only one place came to mind, and I didn't like it. It was the placce favorited by the Don's wife Arachne. Last I remebered, she came there every two days. It was a private garden she took care of herself and it had an old underground bomb shelter. It is a very secretive, out of the way place. The only way I knew about it was because I used to explore the tunnels beneath the city and had found one that led to the secret bomb shelter.

That must be it. Now, all I had to do was remember where that tunnel had been. It's not exactly like I can just waltz into the place. I really hope Maka is safe. And Asura. Although it's probably that damned bastards fault this happened.

**Well, that's all for now folks. I am dead tired. Tell me what you think of the other story. Drama bomb! Asura is Maka's bro! Betcha didn't see that coming. so ya, this isn't an AsuMa. Nope. Or a ChroMa. Purely a SoMa. Hmmmm. So, Arachne is married to the Don. People connected to the Don kidnapped Arachnes son. So many possabilities, so little time to decide. So, review or I shall have to take your soul! **


	8. Accidents Happen

**A/N hey guys sorry about the late chapter. Everything is really hectic right now, so I haven't been able to sit and focus on the story. So here you go, and I apologize for any spelling mistakes or whatever. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater. If I did, Soul and Maka would have be going through hell.**

_**Soul's POV**_

I slowed my motorcycle to a stop when I neared the entrance to teh tunnels. As children, Star and I had called them the Catacombs. We used to explore them day in and day out until we knew those tunnels almost like we know our own bodies. They were another part of us. I shook the nostalgia out of my head as I remebered why I was here.

"Wait for me Maka. Be strong." I started in and was very soon lost in the darkness. _Shit. I turn here right? No, up ahead? Left? Shiiiiiitt! _

"HAHAHAHAHA DO YOU NEED HELP FROM YOUR GOD SOUL?! ADMIT THAT YOUR PUNY MORTAL SKILLS ARE NO MATCH FOR MY GODLINESS AND I WILL HELP YOU! HAHAHAHA!" The bluenette suddeny dropped from the roof and landed on me.

"Black*Star?! What are you doing here? Answer that later, but right now GET OFF OF ME!" I shoved him off of me and brushed the dirt from my jeans

"ISN'T IT OBVIOUSE? YOUR GOD HAS DECIDED TO AID YOU IN YOUR ATTEMPT TO RESCUE ONE OF HIS DEVOTEES!" He smiled his ridiculous smile and I shook my head.

"Alright then, which way to Arachne's garden?"

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? FIRST YOU MUST ADMIT THAT YOU ARE A MORTAL WAEKLING COMPARED TO YOUR GOD!"

"You know, I will eventually find my way there. And when I do, Maka is sure to be there. And you know how she always has books with her, right? Heavy dictionaries and whatnot... What do you think she will do when she finds out the reason you decided not to help find her?" Black*Star's face paled and he sat on the ground hunched up into a corner.

"No. No more chops. I still haven't fixed the dent she left last time." He stood up again. "WELL I GUESS THAT MEANS YOU WILL HAVE TO ADMIT IT ANOTHER TIME. YOUR GOD WILL LEAD THE WAY IN ALL HIS SHINING GODLINESS! FOLLOW ME!"

"You sure recover quickly." I muttered as I followed him."How did you find me anyways? And speak quietly this time."

"Chrona said you went to East Death City, so I figured,'In the East, where is the only place you can go that allows you access to most of it?' And then the answer hit me! The Catacombs! Then, I followed your trail and heard you muttering to yourself about being lost and Maka-Chops."

"How do you still remember your way around here?"

"Me and Baki come here to practice our Martial Arts." He stated simply, as though it was the most natural thing ever, _He trains for Martial Arts? That would explain where he and Tsubaki are always disappearing to. I just thought they were hooking up. _I followed Black*Star in silence when he suddenly stopped.

"What the f-" Black*Star's hand was suddenly covering my mouth. I stared at him and tried to talk over his hand. he put a finger in front of his mouth in a universal shut up signal. He removed his hand from my mouth and I stayed quiet.

"Voices. Up there." He said, pointing to a trap-door in the ceiling. We both listened intently.

"_So how long has it been going on?_" One voice asked. Why does that voice sound vaugely familiar?

"_Since my mom's suicide when I was four. It wasn't as bad then, but now it is so much more worse._" I recognized that voice immediantly. _Maka_! Star and I exchanged lookes of excitement. I was about to knock on the door when Black*Star stopped me. He pointed to his ear. He wanted to listen? Alright.

"_Fourteen years? Why haven't you told anyone?_" The other voice that I assume belongs to Asura said. What are they talking about?

"_Why didn't you tell anyone about Arachne?_"

"_No one would believe me._"

"_Well in my case, he threatened to kill anyone who knew. The only reason he let Chrona go was because he is going through the same thing._" Chrona? What is going on here? What does Asura have to do with Arachne?

"_Oh. So what do you think is going to happen to us when we get out?_" You could hear the 'if' in his tone.

"_I don't know exactly, but whatever it is, it won't be good._" There was a silence. As much as I wanted to hear the rest of this, we were running out of time. Arachne's henchmen could come and take them away any second. I climbed the ladder up and pushed open the trap door. Across the room Maka and Asura were sitting with their backs against some pipes.

"Maka! Found you!"

_**Maka's POV**_

"Maka! Found you!" I saw a mop of white hair and bright crimson eyes appear out of the floor,

"Soul?! Is it really you?" I got to my feet and managed to walk a few steps, but my legs didn't want to cooperate fully. I fell forward onto the floor.

"Maka!" Both Soul and Asura exclaimed at the same time. Soul pulled himself out of the floor and lifted up my shoulders.

"Are you okay?" The concern in his eyes was prominent and hard to miss.

"Ya, I will explain later. How did you find me?" I asked.

"I'll explain later. Let's go." He picked me up bridal style and lowered me down the hole in the floor. I thought he was going to drop me, but another set of arms wrapped around me.

"Black*Star?!" I was incredulous."How did you guys-" I was cut off when Black*Star dropped me on the floor and reached up to help Asura down. Wait, wasn't he chained to the pipes? Soul climbed down the ladder and closed the now apparent trap door.

"What, did you think a simple pair of hand cuffs would stop me?" He was twirling the hand cuffs around his finger. He put them in his bag and turned to me. "Are you alright? Can you walk?" He asked me.

"No, I don't think I can. Where are we?" I looked around. We were in some kind of tunnel.

"Tell you later. We need to leave before they discover your gone. Then, maybe you guys can explain some things too." He looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Soul I told you I can't walk right now!" Instead of answering, he picked me up bridal style again. I blushed and stop complaining .

"Dude! Put me down! I never said I couldn't walk!" I looked over Soul's shoulder and saw a frazzled Black*Star attempting to throw Asura over his shoulder. Asura smacked him on the head and stamped down the tunnel after me. "Hey, how you holding up?" He asked me.

"Better than earlier." I gave him a weak smile."Don't worry though. I'm getting stronger by the second."

"Shut up now, so we can go around undetected." Soul said with an annoyed tone. I looked at him and saw his lips drawn in a tight line and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Are you alright Soul?" I whispered.

"Umm, ya." He whispered back.

"I know somethings wrong Soul."

"No. nothing. You are just really heavy," He smirked at me.

"Maka-!" I began. Then I realized I was bookless."I will finish that later." I told him. I looked away, decideing to ignore him for the rest of the way.

"Maka, are you mad?" He asked. I kept ignoring him, not even bothering to look in his direction. "Hey, Maka," He continued pestering me so I finally turned around, only to gasp in surprise. Our faces were do close together, I could feel the tip of my nose brushing his.

"U-u-umm," I felt my face heat up and he grinned his shark grin.

"Something wrong?" He asked, still smiling.

"N-no! Nothing!" I stutterd out.

"Good." He said, still looking at me. I looked away.

"Soul, watch out!" I tried to warn him, but it was too late. He tripped and we fell. Our faces smacked together and I found his lips crushing mine.

**Oh geez! Accidental kissing! Lol, how are Asura and Black*Star gonna react? Again, sorry for not updating sooner. I know it's been like wayyyy tooo long. Please keep reading and put up with my weird schedule! ;-;**


	9. How long from Texas to Washington state?

**A/N: First off I apologize cause I am writing this from an iPad in Fort Worth, Texas whilst driving to Washington state. So, yeah. You wouldn't believe how hard it was to decide which story to update because I think I only have enough time to write one, cause I have to copy and paste this from the note pad into FanFiction yep yep. Well here we go, Soul Stealers.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater. Trust me.**

_**Maka's POV**_

"Soul! What the hell!" I yelled as I weakly pushed him over.

"It was an accident I swear!" He tried to explain. Yeah, like I will believe that.

"Step away from her!" I heard Asura yell from somewhere I couldn't see.

"HAHAHAHAHA THAT WAS SO HILARIOUS! YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACES!" Black*Star was rolling on the floor, laughing his butt off. Obviously he wanted to give us away. (**A/N wink wink, reviewer**)

"Just get away from me. I think I would prefer Black*Star carrying me if anyone must." I stated as I tried to sit up. Thank goodness that I could and didn't end up looking like a complete idiot. Soul gave me a weird smile.

"If you insist. Black*Star, you heard her." He called out.

"Alright Soul. Hey Maka, you mind if I pick up the pace a little? These tunnels always give me the creeps."

"Sure, if you want I guess." I said cautiously. Soul was trying to keep from laughing and both Asura and I were looking at him, confused as to why. Suddenly, Black*Star took off flying, faster than a cheetah. I tried to scream but we were moving too fast and the breathe was torn from my lungs. I buried my face in Black*Star's chest and squeezed my eyes shut, mentally praying that it would be over soon. How is it humanly possible to run this fast? Especially in the dark?! Black*Star cannot be human. He stopped all of a sudden, when and I brought my head up.

"Put me down now please."

"Can you walk?" He questioned.

"IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS SECOND I WILL CASTRATE YOU AND PUT IT IN A GLASS JAR AND PLACE THAT IN MY TROPHY CASE." It's safe to say he put me down.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter issue really short, I just wanted to update and update soon. Next chance I get it will be Sk8er Boi. It's probably going to be just a bunch of short updates for a few days, then I will actually write a full sized chapter for both stories. I'll let you which right before I write the full sized chapter. Thanks reviewers for all your ideas with both stories, I am sorry I couldn't put your username in the story, I couldn't remember it and don't have the time to go back and find it. If you go to the review, you can probably find it. And hey, while your there, feel free to drop a review, hint hint. Please? You guys like motivate me to keep writing. And CheezeMonster, I lied. I am able to update!**


	10. My Terrible Writers Block

**A/N: Yo all you good, kind, awesome people who are reading my stories! I finally made it to Washington, so as promised I will deliver you a full chapter, meaning more than a thousand words. So I was thinking, because of quiet a few people, of doing a crack pairing with AsuraxMaka. How does that sound?**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater**

_**Soul's POV**_

I laughed as I saw Maka being carried away by Black*Star. I had warned her. You can't deny that. I shook my head as I thought about what she would do when we caught up to them. I'm just glad we found them.

"I don't like you." I heard a male voice say behind me.

"Asura? Why?" I was confused. Didn't I just save this guy?

"I don't like the way you act with Maka." Asura was glaring at me. _Jeez, what's with this guy? _I can't believe he's acting like this! If it weren't for me, this guy would still be hand cuffed to some freaking pipes!

"What's it to you? She's not you property, so why do you care how I act around her? That's my business."

"I think it is my business, Eater. I really do. And pretty soon, you'll see why." He began walking away, down the tunnels, but not before leaving me with a haunting glare. As I followed behind, my mind kept going back to his parting words. _What does he mean by that? _I shook my head and kept walking. Jeez, now this kid has got me spooked. Maybe I should try to get keep this kid away from Maka.

'

_**Asura's POV**_

Ughh, I can't stand that snowy haired boy! He's going to ruin the plan. I glanced back to look at him. This boy is causing the darkness to consume my mind again. It's slowly throbbing at the edges of my vision, like a red blanket. I felt my chest contracting as I tried hard to breath. I felt my knees wobble, but I fought through it. I will not show weakness in front of that _Soul _kid. Ugh, his obsession with Maka is so obvious that even the most dim witted could see it.

**A/N: Sorry guys, I have the worst case of writers block right now. This is all I got done in like three days. I felt like I needed to post something, so here it is. Please don't hate me! /.\ P.S. It's 1:30 A.M. right now. Shoot me.**

**Yours truly,**

**~Squid Girl~**


	11. Free (for a while)

**A/N: I think there may have been a misunderstanding with the last one, when I said crack pairing, I meant in like a whole other story, not this one. This one is strictly SoMa. So, ya. I just wanted to clear that up. Well, here it goes. Attempting to get over this writers block.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater.**

_**Maka's POV**_

I waited for Soul to exit the tunnels. When he does, I am going to jump his ass and hospitalize him for the rest of the year. Ugh, of course, the first day something good happens, it's my luck that I end up getting kidnapped. I made a face, remembering when I woke up. Then, I find out I have a brother, and while we are bonding, Soul and Black*Star of all people come through the floor _rescuing _us from death knows who! I don't even know how they found us! And then Soul… My face lit up.. He..He _stole my first kiss!_ My anger boiled at that thought, and my heart was pounding in my chest as I remember his lips smashed against mine. I looked around in annoyance. We were standing in an abandoned junkyard somewhere in the city.

"Soooouuuuullllll you BASTARD!" I yelled into the tunnels, letting some of my rage simmer. A few seconds later I see Soul walk out of the tunnels, hands covering his ears and Asura walking in front of him.

"Jeez, could you have yelled any louder." He said, annoyed. I stuck my tongue out before attempting to stand up. I got to my feet and took a couple of tentative steps forward, but suddenly my knees buckled underneath me and I fell forward.

"MAKA!" I heard Asura and Soul yell out at the same time, followed by a loud crash. I closed my eyes, just as about to hit the ground, when I felt someone catch me. I opened my eyes and found myself staring at a mop of blue hair.

"Black*Star?" I had forgotten he was there.

"In the flesh. Those two idiots both ran to catch you at the same time, and ended up crashing into each other. NOW PRAISE YOUR GOD FOR SAVING YOU, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I smacked Black*Star on the back of the head before having him take me over to an abandoned chair to sit. After adjusting myself so I was comfortable, I looked over and saw Asura and Soul still yelling at each other, a heap of teenage testosterone on the floor.

"Hey! Are you just going to sit there, or help me get to school?" They looked up and noticed me.

"Maka! Are you okay? I'll take you back to your house if you want! Did you see who it was that took you? Did they hurt you at all? You, Asura, why didn't you help her?" He turned angrily to Asura, not giving me a chance to answer any of his questions.

"Why didn't I help her?! Maybe because I was unconscious after being bashed in the head _with a baseball bat!_" Soul was about to make a snarky response before I interrupted.

"Soul! Asura! Stop it! NOW!" They stopped and looked at me. "If you guys fight _one more time_ I will Maka-Chop you so bad, it will leave a permanent dent in your skull." I glared at them.

"Yes ma'am!" The both said at the same time, looking like scolded puppies.

"Now, Soul, to answer your questions, I want to go to school, no I didn't see who it was, and no they didn't hurt me."

"Okay. Want me to take you to school?"

"Yes please Soul. I would love that."

"Can you walk, or should I carry you again?" He said with a wink and I glared.

"I'll manage. What about Asura?" I asked.

"Black*Star brought his car. Tsubaki is waiting there. We'll be taking my motorcycle. Let's go." He held out his hand and helped me stand up. While I awkwardly stumbled forward, following Soul to his motorcycle, I noticed something weird. Asura was staring off into space, hands twitching at his sides, and a pained expression on his face. It only lasted for a few seconds before he regained his composure, but it still freaked me out. What's going on with him?

A few minutes later we came to a clearing. There were two cars I have never seen before and Soul's motorcycle. For a second I was afraid that our kidnappers had figured out we had escaped and had found us. Then one of the car doors opened and Kidd came running out towards me.

"Maka! Are you alright? I was so worried!" He threw his arms around me and pulled me into a bone crushing hug

"Kidd! I'm so glad to see you!" I hugged him back just as fiercely.

"Who was it? Who took you? Oh, dear! They ruined your hairs symmetry! I'll have their heads for this!" Kidd looked pissed. At that moment I was glad that I was on Kidd's good side. Before I could answer him, I was tackled from behind.

"MAAAAAKAKAKAKAKA! YOU'RE SAFE! IM GLAD! CAUSE KIDDO WOULD HAVE BEEN SO MAAAAD IF YOU WEREN'T!" I heard semi-psychotic giggling and turned to find Patti clinging to my back.

"Yes, Patti. I'm safe. But your suffocating me." I pulled at her arms, which were wrapped around my neck.

"Oh, sorry Maka!" She laughed and let go. Then she turned and skipped away. Before I could even think to turn around, I was swarmed by a relieved Liz and a concerned Tsubaki. After assuring them that I wasn't hurt and was alright, I managed to escape their grasp. I looked around and spotted a small, black clothed, ball with pink hair in the back seat of what I assumed to be Black*Stars car. I opened the door and wrapped my arms around Chrona. I heard a muffled voice speak.

"Maka, I'm so sorry." I pulled back and looked at Chrona strangely.

"Sorry for what? What do you have to be sorry about?"

"If I had been there, I could have stopped them. I could have protected you." He said, voice full of tears.

"Nonsense. They would have taken you too if you had been there. That's what they did with Asura." I stated simply. He looked up, his pale eyes glistening, eyes streaming tears, a lonesome expression on his face. I wrapped my arms back around him, resting his head on my shoulder, making calming noises. After a few seconds Chrona hugged me back. We sat like that for a minute before I heard someone clear their throat behind me.

"We should leave if we want to make it before lunch." Soul said.

"Ya, your right." I stood up and patted Chrona on the head before turning to Soul. "What time is it?" He checked his watch.

"Eleven Thirty." Shit! We have 30 minutes to make it back.

"Let's go!" I started to walk over to his bike, but stumbled a bit.

"Here, let me help." Soul grabbed my arm and we walked to his bike. When we got there, I hopped on the back and patted the seat in front of me. Soul shook his head and before I could ask, he stood in front of the bike and pulled me forward by my legs so that I was pressed up to the front. Then he slid on behind me and I found myself sandwiched between Soul and the bike with my heart beating a million miles an hour in my chest.

"No way am I gonna let you sit in the back, where the only thing keeping you on the bike is your arms when you can barely walk." I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just nodded my head in agreement. He started the bike and we took off. I couldn't move. All I could think of was Soul. How his legs were pressed against mine. His chest pressed against my back. His warm breath on the back of my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine. His arms, circled around me like a protective cage. His delicious, overpowering cologne filled my nostrils. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts about Soul, I didn't even realize we had stopped until he removed his arms. When I looked up, he was holding a helmet in each hand.

"What's this?" My brain was still fuzzy from my earlier thoughts.

"I don't want to get into an accident and find myself covered in your brain matter." I just nodded and allowed him to put the helmet on. I felt his fingers gently clip the buckle under my chin and pull down the visor.

"Thanks." I mumbled. HE put his own helmet on and then started the bike again. I spent the rest of the trip in a Soul filled daze. If you asked me, I wouldn't be able to tell you what happened the rest of the day. I remember getting to school, Soul telling me that we were going to keep the entire incident from the teachers (although I can't remember why), then Soul pulling me to the cafeteria, where we met up with everyone else. By the time I snapped out of it, I was in front of my house, and Asura was chatting next to me.

"-that's why I want you to stay away from Soul." Wait, what?

"Wait, what?" I asked aloud.

"I want you to stay away from Soul because-"

"No." I interrupted.

"No?!" He looked at me with wide eyes.

"You can't tell me what I can and cannot do." His face darkened frighteningly fast. His hand darted forward and clamped onto my forearm.

"I am your brother and you _will _listen to me." He looked up and I saw a dark glint in his eyes.

"Asura, what are you doing?! Ouch, Asura stop it! You're hurting me!" I tried to pull my arm away, but his grip only tightened. He pulled me forward and looked me in the eye. Then he let out a maniacal laugh. Then his expression twisted into pain.

"Maka! I'm sorry!" He let go and backed up. "Maka, I'm so sorry." He then turned around and ran down the driveway. I wanted to run after him, but I was glued to the spot. I couldn't move. He disappeared down the street and I found myself able to move again.

"Wait….." I yelled, but it just trailed off into the empty street. I looked around and noticed my Papa's car wasn't in the driveway. At least I won't have to deal with him too. I turned around and walked inside, not sure of what to do anymore. Today was the second worst day of my life, next to the day my mom… I collapsed on the ground in front of the door. Today I have been kidnapped, found out I have a brother, rescued, spent the school day thinking about Soul, found out that my brother was psychotic, then lost said brother because he ran away. Just wow. I looked up and noticed a piece of paper on the table with my name on it.

Maka, I have to go away on a business trip. I will be gone for 8 weeks. When I get home, I want everything

to be EXACTLY the same as how I left it, or else.

-Papa

I read the note over and over. It still says the same thing. _Two months._ I have two months that I can come over without having to worry about Papa. Two months of freedom. I picked up my phone and texted Tsubaki.

**Hey Baki. Do you guys want to go grab some dinner? I'm free tonight.**

About 5 minutes later I got a text back:

**Sure, meet us at the Death Café okay? **

I texted back an okay and went in my room to grab an outfit. I took a black mini-dress with a corset top and tutu skirt. The corset part was laced with blood red laces. I had tights with tears down the front of them. I laced up some combat boots with chunky heels, and studs covering the toe of the boots. After putting my hair in perfectly symmetrical pigtails, I was ready. Right before I walked out the door I noticed a hand shaped bruise on my forearm. _Asura._ I ran to my room and took a pair of elbow length gloves from my sock drawer. Now, I'm ready.

**A/N: Take that you stupid writers block! Yus! As soon as I got started, there was no stopping it. I have literally been typing away for 2 hours straight, no breaks. A full Chapter! Finally! Yea! Over 2,100 words! And I have this insane idea that you guys will love maybe. I hope. But you will have to wait for the next chapter. But before that one, I have to post a new chapter for Sk8er Boi. So, enjoy the wait! **

**~Squid Girl~**


	12. New York for Ragnarok, Albarn for Chrona

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the delay. If you are reading this, it means that the interwebs at home have gone back up. It's been down for about a week so far, and I decided to write this while I wait for it to go back to normal. So here it is: the next chapter for Soul Stealers.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Soul Eater or Bring Me The Horizon. **

_**Kidd's POV**_

I got ready, putting on my most symmetrical outfit. The band was getting ready to go out with  
Maka for the night. This was the first time that _she _asked _us _to go out, so we all wanted to make sure that everything goes well. First we are going to grab some pizza at Death's Pizza Place, where they were hosting an open mic night. I thought about Maka as I put on my shirt. It had a skull on it that was perfectly symmetrical. I pictured her hair in symmetrical pigtails. I put on the chains for my jeans, one on each side. I would make tonight perfect for Maka, the girl I had fallen for the moment I heard her singing.

_**Soul's POV**_

__Stupid Asura! _I _was going to walk Maka home, but he threw his little fucking bitch fit and walked her home! Death, at least she wants to hang out today. I threw on my Bring Me The Horizon t-shirt and some pinstriped skinny jeans. I headed for the door and grabbed my leather jacket.

_**Liz's POV **_

__Stupid Maka! She took Kidd from me! And I was about to confess to him! Why? Why did he have to fall for _her _when it's obvious that she is in love with _Soul _and will never love him back?! I put on a mini-dress with a cinched waist and a wide skirt with super skinny jeans underneath and walked to the door.

_**Maka's POV**_

__I walked outside my house and walked next door. I knocked on the door and Ragnarok answered.

"What do you want, punk?" He growled.

"My dad wanted to know if he could keep Chrona for a couple of months. He wanted to give you a break." I silently prayed to Death that he would fall for it.

"A break huh? That sounds great! I can finally go to New York! Take him, but I warn you, if he turns up paralyzed or dead, I'll be taking you as compensation, got me?" I nodded, silently thanking Death that this kid was dumber than dirt. "Chrona, get your scrawny ass out here!" Chrona ran over. When he saw me his eyes widened.

"Yes Ragnarok?" Chrona was shaking.

"Pack up your stuff. You will be staying at the Albarn house for two months. In the meantime, I will be going to New York. Spirit will be caring for you." Chrona nodded and ran off to pack. I stood uncomfortably in the doorway with Ragnarok while we waited. Five minutes later, Chrona came out with 3 bags hastily stuffed with clothes and other items.

"So, are you leaving tonight R-Ragnarok?"

"Of course I am leaving tonight. I just have to go pack some stuff and then I'm off to the airport. Now leave!" We wasted no time scampering off to my house. Once we were safely inside, Chrona turned to me.

"What's going on Maka? Why does your dad want me? Where is Asura?" I flinched at the last question.

"First off, my dad is gone for two weeks, and now so is Ragnarok. Second, I was the one who wanted you over, so we can both be free for a little while."

"Thank you Maka! That's the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me, but what about Asura?"

"Asura, well, he took off earlier. I don't know what happened. We had a fight, then he hurt me, then he realized what had happened and took off. It all happened really fast, I was left dumbfounded. "

"Oh."

"Yeah, but enough of that, we are going out tonight with the rest of the guys, so get ready!" I looked through Chronas' clothes until I found the perfect outfit for him. It was a black tank with the album cover for Falling in Reverse Raised By Wolves and a pair of black skinny jeans, with one leg red the other one black.

"Put these on." I ordered. About ten minutes later Chrona came out wearing the outfit I had chosen for him. "Perfect!" We heard the roar of the motorcycle approach my house. We froze as it passed and both let out a sigh of relief. I ran to the window and sure enough, Ragnaroks' bike was missing. I grabbed Chronas arm and led him outside to wait for our ride.

**A/N: Soooo, yaaaaa, short-ish chapter. Ummm, ya. Sooooooo. Enjoy little ones! **

**~Squid Girl**


	13. Kidd Confesses?

**A/N: So, as said in Sk8er Boi, I was thinking of doing a little competition. The winner of the competition would be featured as an OC in the story. Now, since I love my loyal fans so much (that's you) There will be a competition for each story, that way two people have a chance to win in each story. And if I start on a new story, probably gonna be a crossover of Soul Eater and Ouran High School Host Club, then there will be a chance then too. The OC will be featured in multiple chapters. To see an example of a real person featured as an OC, read Sk8er Boi. I put an OC of a really good friend of mine, named Faith. Well, here is Soul Stealers! Peace out for now, little ones!**

_**Maka's POV**_

__An orange motorcycle pulled into my drive way. Soul hopped of and took his helmet off. He walked forward and stopped when he saw Chrona.

"You get into a fight or something pink hair? Why is your face all beat up?" _Shit! _I forgot to cover up Chrona's face!

"Um…well…..you see….my older brother and I g-got into a f-fight." He blushed and turned away to go back inside. _Thank death Chrona is quick on his feet! _

"Fight? Looks more like he just beat him up." Soul muttered at Chrona's back. "You ready to go?" He asked me.

"What about Chrona?"

"He's coming too? Great. I'll call Black*Star to give him a ride." He pulled out his phone and dialed Black*Stars number. When he finished his conversation, after various death threats, he finally walked over to me.

"Black*Star on his way?" I asked.

"Yup, now lets go. By the way, where is that over-protective weirdo Asura? He has been threatening me all day, telling me to leave you alone. I'm surprised he hasn't come out and bit my head off."

"Wait, Asura was what?! When?!" I asked. Threatening Soul? I understand brotherly protection, but this is like a whole new level of creepy.

"During school. Every time he saw me, he went all super creeper mode and told me he would kill me if I didn't leave you alone." Soul ran a hand through his spiky, snow white hair and rolled his crimson eyes.

"Death. Well, he took off running as soon as we got back from school. I had been upset, but now I am kinda glad."

"I don't care, as long as he isn't hurting you." Soul said, blushing a bit.

"Aw, is Soul blushing?" I said, teasing him.

"So uncool Maka. I just meant that I didn't want anything to happen to our new band mate." He replied apathetically.

"Oh. I see." I replied stonily. So all Soul cares about is the stupid band.

"Shit Maka, I didn't mean it like that!" He said, catching on to why I was angry.

"Whatever Soul, let's just go." I said turning my back to him.

"Maka, I swear I didn't mean it like that! Of course I care about you! I l**e you!" Part of his words had been cut off by the sound of Black*Stars car pulling into the drive way.

"What was that Soul? I didn't catch the last part of the sentence!" I yelled over the sound of Black*Stars booming stereo. I saw him walk over to where I was standing. His long legs enabled him to reach me in seconds. He grabbed me around my waist and brought my chin up with long, slender fingers. Then he leaned forward and whispered in my ear, his hot breath sending a chill down my spine.

"I said, I care about you because I…" The rest of the sentence was cut off by a certain blue tinted blur that had ran up and slung an arm around Souls shoulders.

"HAHAHA YOUR LONG AWAITED GOD HAS ARRIVED! WHAT WERE YOU KIDS DOING WITHOUT ME? I BET YOU MISSED ME SO MUCH THAT-" and the rest of _his _sentence was cut off by both a punch to his stomach and three encyclopedias thrown at his head.

"Chrona, your ride is here!"I yelled at the open door. Chrona walked out a few seconds later, the worst of his injuries covered.

"O-okay Maka. I'll meet you there then." He said as he nervously climbed into the car. I smiled at him and turned back to Soul. When I looked at him, Soul had a dark expression on his face.

"Soul? What's up? What were you saying."

"It was nothing." He said, turning abruptly away. "Let's go. Kidd wants to meet us at this café. Open mike night or something." I nodded and followed him, climbing behind him on the motorcycle. He handed me a spare helmet and we took off down the road.

**TIME SKIP**

When we got there, Kidd already had a table ready. He had a serious look on his face.

"Hey Kidd! Why so serious?" I said, giving him my best Joker impression. He cracked a smile at that.

"Nothing you should worry your pretty little head about." He said, patting me softly on the head.

_**Kidd's POV**_

__Okay, so if anyone asked me why I fell in love with Maka, well the list just goes on. I mean, she has the voice of an angel, she's smart, perfectly symmetrical, and she is just so perfect! The only thing that is stopping me is Soul, but all that will change. I will steal Maka from under Souls nose tonight.

"Hey guys, I will be right back." I announced. Everyone gave me funny looks as I walked away from the table. They will all be in for a shock tonight.

_**Maka's POV**_

Kidd had suddenly left us and we were all wondering where he went off to. I figured he just needed to use the little boys room, but everyone else, wasn't quite so sure. A voice was talking in the mic. But we were all pretty much ignoring it. That is, until we heard the words Deaths' Kidd. Then we all snapped our attention to the front of the room.

"Hello, my name is Deaths' Kidd, or Kidd for short. I wrote this song for someone special and I just wanted everyone, and her to hear it." He slipped a disc into the CD player and grabbed a guitar. Then he began the song.  
(**Bold: Kidd**)

**Katie, don't cry, I know****  
****You're trying your hardest****  
****And the hardest part is letting go****  
****Of the nights we shared****  
****Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting****  
****But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright****  
****And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but i want it so******

**Let's not pretend like you're alone tonight****  
****(I know he's there and)****  
****You're probably hanging out and making eyes****  
****(while across the room, he stares)****  
****I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor****  
****And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes******

**Because these words were never easier for me to say****  
****Or her to second guess****  
****But I guess****  
****That I can live without you but****  
****Without you I'll be miserable at best******

**You're all that I hoped I'd find****  
****In every single way****  
****And everything I could give****  
****Is everything you couldn't take****  
****Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away****  
****And the hardest part of living****  
****Is just taking breaths to stay******

**Because I know I'm good for something****  
****I just haven't found it yet****  
****But I need it******

**So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight****  
****(I know he's there and)****  
****You're probably hanging out and making eyes****  
****(while across the room, he stares)****  
****I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor****  
****And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes******

**Because these words were never easier for me to say****  
****Or her to second guess****  
****But I guess****  
****That I can live without you but****  
****Without you I'll be miserable at best******

**Ladada ladada ladadaoh ohhh******

**And this will be the first time in a week****  
****That I'll talk to you****  
****And I can't speak****  
****It's been three whole days since I've had sleep****  
****Because I dream of his lips on your cheek****  
****And I got the point that I should leave you alone****  
****But we both know that I'm not that strong****  
****And I miss the lips that made me fly******

**So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight****  
****(I know he's there and)****  
****You're probably hanging out and making eyes****  
****(while across the room, he stares)****  
****I'll bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor****  
****And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes******

**Because these words were never easier for me to say****  
****Or her to second guess****  
****But I guess****  
****That I can live without you but****  
****Without you I'll be miserable****  
****And I can live without you****  
****But without you I'll be miserable****  
****And I can live without you****  
****Oh, without you I'll be miserable at best**

The entire way through the song, Kidd kept his eyes on me. I blushed at the end of the song and turned my attention away from him. Kidd was probably talking about Liz in the song. It probably has nothing at all to do with me.

"Hey Maka," I heard Patty say. "You should go and sing too! Let's see how the crowd likes ya!"

"Actually, that's a good idea." Soul said. Everyone chimed in agreement.

"Ummm… alright…. Fine I guess." I said, blushing like crazy. God damn it Soul! Why did you have to agree to this?! As I began walking up the steps, I felt a tugging at my elbow. I turned around and saw Chrona.

"I-I know you can do it Maka!" I smiled down at him and he blushed. I tousled his hair.

"Thanks Chrona. It means a lot that you believe in me." With new confidence, I strode up to the stage. I looked through their karaoke options and spotted my favorite song.

"Hi! My name is Maka and I am going to be singing 'This is Gospel' by Panic! At the Disco." I heard scattered applause and began.

**(**_**Bold Italics=**_ Maka**)**

_**This is gospel for the fallen ones**____**  
Locked away in permanent slumber**____**  
Assembling their philosophies**____**  
From pieces of broken memories**____****_

Oh oh oh oh oh oh___**  
This is the beat of my heart (2X)**____**  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh**____**  
This is the beat of my heart (2X)**____****_

The gnashing teeth and criminal tongues___**  
Conspire against the odds**____**  
But they haven't seen the best of us yet**____****_

If you love me, let me go_**!**__**  
If you love me, let me go**__**!**__****_

Cause these words are knives, and often leave scars.___**  
The fear of falling apart**____**  
And truth be told I never was yours**____**  
The fear, The fear of falling apart**____**  
Oh oh oh oh oh**____**  
This is the beat of my heart ( 2X)**____**  
Oh oh oh oh oh**____**  
This is the beat of my heart ( 2X )**____****_

This is gospel for the vagabonds,___**  
Ne'er-do-wells and insufferable bastards**____**  
Confessing their apostasies**____**  
Led away by imperfect impostors**____****_

Oh oh oh oh oh oh___**  
This is the beat of my heart (2X)**____**  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh**____**  
This is the beat of my heart (2X)**____**  
Don't try to sleep through the end of the world**____**  
And bury me alive**____**  
'cause I won't give up without a fight**____****_

If you love me, let me go_**!**__**  
If you love me, let me go**__**!**__****_

Cause these words are knives, and often leave scars.___**  
The fear of falling apart**____**  
And truth be told I never was yours**____**  
The fear, the fear of falling apart**____**  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh**____**  
The fear of falling apart**____**  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh**____**  
The fear, the fear of falling apart**____****_

Oh oh oh oh oh oh___**  
This is the beat of my heart**____**  
This is the beat of my heart**____**  
The fear of falling apart**____**  
(4X)**_

**A/N: Just cause I am evil, I will leave it there. Mwuahahaha! Anyways, I am really sorry, I did not expect this chapter to take so long. School and all slowed me down a lot. What do you think of Kidd's attempt at being vulnerable and romantic? And Maka's complete obliviousness. Poor, poor, Kidd. Well, next time I will post the new chapter to Sk8er Boi. (Not like this is shameless product placement. Psh, whaaat?) Well, peace little ones.**

**~Squid Girl~**


End file.
